Harry Potter and the Slytherin Adventures
by Rokudaime Kunoichi
Summary: AU. Harry gets sorted into Slytherin, befriends people from all the houses, and is on his way to becoming the most powerful wizard in the world. Future Slash. Ron bashing! Will undergo major revisioning. Details in bio.
1. Discovering Magic

Title: Harry Potter and the Slytherin Adventures

Author: Rokudaime Kunoichi

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Humour

Summary: AU. Harry gets sorted into Slytherin, befriends people from all the houses, and is on his way to becoming the most powerful wizard in the world. Future Slash.

Warnings: spoilers for the first book, mention of child abuse, OOC-ness, Slytherin!Harry, AU, fluff, Nice!Slytherins, cursing, etc.

Beta: Indie

Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. I do not make a profit from this; I just borrow the characters to put into my take on a clichéd plot. Copyright infringement is not intended, and some of the details can be found in a copy of _Harry Potter and the Sorcerers/Philosophers Stone_. **

A/N: I hope you enjoy this story. Please review.

Chapter 1

Eleven-year-old Harry Potter sat in his cupboard. It was his birthday today: July 31, 1991. Not that his _family _cared. In fact, they were at the grand opening to this all you can eat buffet. He lived with his uncle Vernon, aunt Petunia and cousin Dudley.

Petunia was the ideal mother and wife. She cared for her family and supposedly cooked and cleaned. She had black curly hair down to her ears, a rather large nose, thin lips, a long neck, and resembled a horse. Petunia normally wore floral dresses and pearls. She had a beautiful garden, a lovely home, a respectable husband, a polite son, and what every house wife dreamed of. Her leisure time was often spent hosting tea parties, gossiping to her neighbours and belittling her nephew.

Vernon was the ideal father and husband. He worked to provide a house and food for his family. He had a grey moustache, grey hair, fat lips and a chubby face that was always some shade of red/purple. Vernon was an obese man that resembled a whale. His ties and shirts clung to him like a second skin, allowing all to see the rolls of fat he had. In his free time, he loved to beat his nephew and teach his son how to put freaks in their place.

Dudley, the last of the Dursleys, was often complimented on how polite he was. The boy was just like his father in personality and looks. Dudley was an obese boy and very spoiled. Whatever he wanted, he got. He had short black hair and a chubby face. While his parents and everybody else thought he was the sweetest boy ever, the kids in the neighbourhood knew otherwise. Dudley enjoyed picking on kids, most especially his freak of a cousin Harry Potter.

Harry, however, was the opposite of the Dursleys. He had messy black hair, full pink lips, emerald eyes, wire-framed glasses and a pale complexion. Harry wasn't allowed friends. In fact, he wasn't allowed anything. Not food, not new clothing, not a proper room, not new glasses, and a lot of other things. All the food couldn't be wasted on **freaks** like him, he didn't deserve new clothes, he didn't deserve a room or glasses, and everybody who wanted to be his friend was chased away. Due to the lack of food, Harry was short and his frame was slightly anorexic. Even though he was now 11, he looked like he was 7.

Harry's head snapped up when he heard somebody knocking on the door. The Dursleys wouldn't knock; they lived here. Who could it be? He remained silent, hoping whoever it was would just go away. After more knocking, Harry heard a click. His eyes widened. Somebody just broke into the Dursleys house, and he was locked in a cupboard.

_'Shit….'_

* * *

Severus Snape scowled as he walked down the street. He had been forced to find out why Potter had not replied to any of the letters that were sent. Did the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, even consider the fact that maybe Potter didn't WANT to go to Hogwarts? Looking for Number 4 Privet Drive, Severus found it and briskly walked towards the door. He knocked impatiently and sighed in annoyance when nobody answered. Looking around, he noticed the streets were empty. 

"_Alohamora_," he whispered.

The door unlocked with a click, and he stepped inside. The house was disgustingly normal and _muggle_. Looking around, he noticed several pictures of two adults with a severely overweight boy. But, where was Potter? Muttering a quick Point Me charm, an arrow appeared over his head. It pointed to a cupboard of some sort. Perhaps he did the charm wrong? There was no way Potter was in a cupboard; everybody knew he was worshipped by his relatives. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door.

* * *

Harry held his breath as the footsteps came closer to his cupboard. The footsteps stopped for a moment, and the door to his cupboard was snapped open. There stood a man in all black. His black hair was greasy, his nose was crooked, his lips were thin, and he was pale. The man looked at him emotionlessly. 

"Where is Harry Potter?" the man hissed, causing Harry to jerk in surprise.

"I am Harry Potter, sir." Harry replied, his head down and missing the surprised look sent his way.

"You lie. Mr. Potter is eleven."

"I am eleven, sir." The man yanked Harry out of his cupboard and pulled his bangs up.

"Mr. Potter, why haven't you been answering our letters?"

"You mean the letters on that weird paper? My uncle got rid of them."

"Surely you already knew what the letter contained?"

"No, not exactly." Harry wished that if the man was going to kill him, he'd get it over with.

"Didn't your relatives tell you anything? Do you even know how your parents died?"

"Yes, I do! They died in a car crash. That's how I got this scar on my forehead. You see, they were drunk and got into a wreck, and I was flung from the window. Although, aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon have lied to me before, so I don't really think my parents were drunks. Is there something the matter, sir?" Harry questioned softly. The man looked shocked and angry.

"Potter, your parents weren't killed in a car crash. They were murdered. Merlin, do you even know what you are?"

"A freak. An abomination. Unnatural. Waste of space," Harry recited everything he was called. The man paled, then sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Potter, listen to what I am going to say because I am not going to repeat it. Your mother and father were murdered by a dark Wizard. They did NOT die in a car crash. I can't believe those filthy muggles dare to suggest such a thing. Now, Potter, we need to get you to Hogwarts, which is the school you will be attending. Any questions so far?" Severus went into teacher mode.

"Um, magic exists? My parents were murdered? What's your name?"

"I am Severus Snape; you may call me Professor Snape. Yes, magic exists and yes, they were murdered." Harry nodded and was going to ask more questions when they heard somebody yell, causing Harry to freeze in fear.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" Vernon bellowed, setting his coat aside and walking towards the two wizards. He stopped short when Severus pointed his wand at him.

"I advise that you not speak to me that way, _muggle_, or I will turn you into the rat you are. Potter, I don't have the time to explain everything to you, so come along, and I will explain it on the way to Hogwarts."

Harry, even though he didn't know the man, wanted to leave the Dursleys. So, he left with the man. Of course, Vernon actually tried to stop them and got what was coming to him. The rat Vernon squeaked and scurried away, while his wife and kid trembled in fear. As Harry left, he didn't look back, feeling finally free.

* * *

Severus couldn't believe the audacity of that foolish muggle. It had taken an hour at the Leaky Cauldron to answer all of his new charge's questions. The boy didn't even know magic existed! Now, it was hard to hate the boy knowing what he'd been through. Harry had told him how the muggles starved and beat him. However, he couldn't be friendly with the boy; that would give away his position as a spy. Casting a quick Tempus Charm, it revealed to be 10:00 A.M. Finishing the strong cup of tea he had, Severus walked up to Room 11 where Harry was. He knocked and waited. Harry opened the door and stepped aside to let the Professor in. 

"Mr. Potter, we must pick up your school supplies. Do you still have the list I gave you?" Harry held up the paper. "Good."

They walked out of the Leaky Cauldron and came across a brick wall.

"Sir, why are we here?"

"This is the entrance to Diagon Alley."

Severus tapped his wand on the bricks in a pattern, and you could see them start to rearrange. Harry looked at the sight ahead of him and gasped. Diagon Alley was beautiful. There was no other way to describe it. The Alley was filled with witches and wizards looking for their school supplies. Severus and Harry walked towards a tall building that read 'Gringotts'.

"Sir, what is Gringotts?"

"Gringotts is the wizard bank. It's run by goblins. They aren't really friendly," Snape explained sharply.

The two wizards stepped inside the building, and Harry looked around him in awe. The goblins were bustling around, trying to take impatient wizards to their vaults. Reaching the front desk, Severus coughed.

"Mr. Potter wishes to make a withdrawal," he said in a clipped, professional tone.

"Does Mr. Potter have his key?" the goblin sneered. Severus held up the gold object.

"Also, I need to take you-know-what from vault you-know-which."

The goblin nodded curtly.

"Griphook! Take these wizards to Mr. Potter's vault." The other goblin, now known as Griphook, nodded 'yes'.

"This way, sirs." Griphook's voice was nasal. After the ride on the carts, which Harry enjoyed immensely, they stopped in front of vault number 687. The vault was unlocked and green smoke came out. Inside were thousands of gold, silver, and bronze coins.

"Whose is that?" Harry asked.

"Yours of course; who else would it belong to?" Severus scoffed.

"Oh. What should I take? What type of coins are they?"

"The gold coins are Galleons, the silver ones are Sickles and the bronze ones are Knuts. There are seventeen sickles to a galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle." Severus explained. "I'd say take at least 75 Galleons; in case you want to buy anything else to help understand our world."

Harry nodded and put the coins inside a pouch he had found lying around. They left Harry's vault only to enter another. This one had no keyhole.

"Vault 713." Griphook announced. He stroked his finger against the door, and a series of locks could be heard.

"Aren't vaults supposed to be secure? All you did was put your finger there; how exactly is that protecting whatever is inside?" Harry asked curiously.

"If anybody besides a goblin that works here tries to do what I did, they'd be sucked in and trapped in here."

"Oh. How often do you check if somebody's in here?" This whole system was fascinating.

"Once every ten years." Griphook smirked. Harry's eyes widened.

"I suppose that's what you get for trying to take something that's not yours," he stated. Severus gave him an amused look before putting on his 'I'm a jerk' mask again. The vault door fully opened and Harry looked inside to see…..a small package. He gave a blank look.

"You have this high-tech security vault for…a package the size of a rock? Whatever's in that package must be pretty important, huh?" Severus merely put the package in his cloak. After another enjoyable (for Harry) cart ride, the two wizards went to buy the first year school supplies. His supply list read:

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WICHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

**Uniform**

_First-year students require: _

_Three sets of plain work robes (black) _

_One pointed hat (black) for day wear _

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) _

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) _

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags. _

**Course Books **

_All students should have a copy of each of the following: _

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade One) _by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble

**Other Equipment**

_1 wand _

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) _

_1 set glass or crystal phials _

_1 telescope _

_1 set brass scales _

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad. _

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

* * *

"Mr. Potter, I recommend getting your robes fitted first."

Harry nodded. "Where do I do that?"

"Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Nearly every Hogwarts student gets their robes done there. I shall go to the Apothecary and pick up the Potions ingredients; I will be back shortly," Severus explained before leaving toward his destination, robes billowing behind him.

Harry gulped slightly before entering the robe shop. He spotted a woman whom he assumed was Madam Malkin. She seemed very friendly and was a plump woman. He was going to ask her something when she beat him to it.

"Hogwarts, dear?" She waited for his nod of consent. "Come along, then. There's another boy being fitted right now." Harry stepped on the stool in front of him and allowed the witch to put a robe over his head.

The boy that was there had blonde hair slicked back. He stood at about 4'6" against Harry's 3'9" frame. The boy had grey-blue eyes, pink lips, a pale complexion, and an air of importance.

"Hogwarts?" the boy drawled. Harry nodded, feeling insignificant next to the taller boy. "My father is buying books and my mum is looking at the wands. Where are your parents?"

"Dead."

"Oh." An uncomfortable silence filled the air.

"So, um, you were born here? In the Wizarding world I mean?"

The boy looked surprised. "Of course! Why? Your parents were like _us_ right?"

Harry looked at him confusedly. "They were a witch and a wizard if that's what you mean."

"OK. I'm Draco Malfoy. What's your name?"

"Harry Potter." The boy, now known as Draco, gaped at him. Please don't let him be a part of some secret fan club organization thingy!

"Are you telling me that you're _the_ Harry Potter? Don't you know anything about our world?"

"Nope. This is my first time coming here. I lived with my moogle relatives, so I guess I was raised to be a moogle."

"Muggle." Draco corrected, and Harry blushed in embarrassment.

"That's what I meant."

"So, if you have no parents, who did you come here with?" Harry was about to answer when a familiar voice did that honour.

"Mr. Potter came with me, Draco. It's lovely to see you here. Where're your parents?"

"Dad's at the bookstore and mum is-"

"Right here." A voice interrupted smoothly.

"Mum, I thought you were looking at the wands."

"I was, however the wand needs to choose the wizard. So, I decided to come here to keep you company. It seems that I wasn't needed. Hello, Severus."

"Narcissa."

Harry looked at Draco's mother. She had the same platinum blonde hair, pale complexion and pink lips. She also had high cheekbones and her skin was creamy. Narcissa, which was obviously her name, just noticed Harry.

"Hello, dear. Aren't you a little young to be fitted for Hogwarts robes?" she asked. Harry flushed.

"I'm eleven, ma'am." Narcissa looked at him in surprise.

"Oh! I'm sorry, dear, but you look awfully young. I'm Narcissa Malfoy, I'm sure you've already met my son Draco and his godfather Severus. What is your name?"

"Harry Potter," he mumbled. Before she could say anything, Madam Malkin coughed.

"You are both done. That'll be 5 galleons each." They both paid and exited the store.

Severus and Narcissa cast a feather-light charm on their purchases before shrinking them and putting them in their cloaks.

"We might as well get the wands. Ollivander's is only a couple of stores down," Draco suggested.

"But, Draco dear, your father wanted to see you get your first wand. Why don't we stop by the bookstore first and then we can go pick up your wand?" Draco pouted slightly before nodding.

"Harry, have you gotten your books yet?" Harry shook his head 'no'. The blonde boy grinned, before nearly dragging Harry toward Flourish and Blotts. Severus looked at Narcissa.

"I think we will be accompanying you," he commented dryly, earning a small chuckle from the female.

A/N: End of Chapter 1. Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Parselmouth and a Staff?

Title: Harry Potter and the Slytherin Adventures

Author: Rokudaime Kunoichi

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Humour

Summary: AU. Harry gets sorted into Slytherin, befriends people from all the houses, and is on his way to becoming the most powerful wizard in the world.

Warnings: spoilers for the first book, mention of child abuse, OOC-ness, Slytherin!Harry, AU, fluff, Nice!Slytherins, cursing, etc.

Beta: Indie

Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. I do not make a profit from this; I just borrow the characters to put into my take on a clichéd plot. Copyright infringement is not intended, and some of the details can be found in a copy of _Harry Potter and the Sorcerers/Philosophers Stone_. **

A/N: Here's the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it, please review.

Chapter 2

"Father!" Draco called. Harry saw a replica of his new friend turn around. The head of the Malfoy family had the signature platinum blonde hair. His hair was down to his shoulders, he had the same grey-blue eyes, the same pink lips, the same pale complexion, and he also had the same air of importance.

"Hello, Draco. Who is your friend?" the smooth and silky voice asked.

"Father, this is Harry Potter. Harry, this is my father, Lucius Malfoy."

Harry bowed his head. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." He remembered the manners that were beaten into him, courtesy of the Dursleys. The man dubbed Lucius gave a small, barely noticeable smile.

"Likewise Mr. Potter. Draco, where is your mother?"

"I'm right here, dear." Narcissa said, entering the shop with Severus trailing behind her. "Draco, Harry, why don't you pick out your books so we can go look at the wands?" The two young wizards nodded, before looking throughout the isles of books.

* * *

Harry placed his cauldron on the counter. Draco had just finished paying for everything, and now it was Harry's turn. The clerk spilled the contents of his cauldron over the countertop. His eyes, along with Harry's companions, widened. There were a LOT of books. Some on History, others on Transfiguration, lots on Defence against the Dark Arts, many on other subjects, but most were on Potions.

"I didn't know you liked Potions, Harry." Draco commented.

"Well, Potions is like cooking. I'm pretty good at cooking, so Potions can't be too hard. Besides, the topic itself seems interesting. Mixing all the ingredients together, and coming up with something."

Severus inwardly smiled. At least Harry wouldn't be another dunderhead he'd have to teach. Lucius was impressed by how many books the boy had taken. It seemed like he was genuinely interested in learning about the world his parents used to live in. He'd love to be nice to the boy, but as a spy he couldn't compromise his position. Just like Severus. Plus, the boy would no doubt become yet another Gryffindor. Pity, his potential would be wasted.

"Harry, why'd you choose this book? It's not in English," Draco said, holding up a leather book. He was right; the words were in different characters from some unknown language.

"What're you talking about? It says right here, _The Diary of Salazar Slytherin_." The Malfoys eyes widened, as did Snape's. What Harry didn't know was that he had spoken Parseltongue at the end of the sentence.

"Sweet Merlin, you're a **Parselmouth**!" Draco whispered.

Harry frowned. "Parkel-what-uh?"

"**_Parselmouth_**." Draco corrected, looking at Harry in something akin to awe.

"What's that?"

"It means you could talk to snakes."

"Oh. I know that. But, can't a lot of people around here do it?"

"No. That was a gift given to Salazar Slytherin. He is the founder of the Slytherin house, obviously, and only an heir can speak it."

"That's nice. I really don't care, though."

Draco gaped. "What? You don't care? Why not?"

"I'm already recognised as the hero of this world for something that happened when I was a baby and nobody has witnessed. I truly don't need anymore attention by being a founder's heir, thank you very much."

Narcissa leaned forward and picked Draco's jaw from the floor.

"You'll catch flies if you continue to do that, dear," she stated.

"That'll be 28 galleons, please," the clerk stated cheerfully. Harry paid, and Severus shrunk his books.

"_Now_, can we get our wands?" Draco asked, barely containing his excitement. When his parents nodded their heads, he grinned and nearly dragged Harry to another shop again.

* * *

"Hello, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy. I must say, you nearly gave me a heart attack when you waltzed in here. No Potter or Malfoy has ever been seen with each other on friendly terms. Well done, well done," Ollivander murmured. "Come, Mr. Malfoy, we shall find your wand first."

Draco must have tried half a dozen wands before he found the right one; Beechwood and Dragon Heartstring. It cost six galleons.

"Mum, dad, did you see what happened?" Draco asked his parents as they came in the shop.

"No, I'm sorry, dear. Would you like to show us again?" Narcissa asked. Draco grinned and swung his wand. Green and Silver sparks flew out the tip. "Nicely done, Dragon."

"Mr. Potter, lets have a go, shall we?" Ollivander asked. He passed Harry a wand, and just as he was about to touch it, the wand exploded into little shards.

"What the hell?" Draco cried out, earning a reprimand for his language (which he ignored momentarily).

"Mr. Ollivander, what does that mean?" Harry asked, surprised that the wand reacted so violently. Maybe the wands could tell that he didn't deserve a wand. Ollivander grinned.

"It means, Mr. Potter, that you are not destined for a wand. In fact, I think a staff might do you better. Oh, how joyful! I never thought I'd live to see the day I got to make a _staff_. People are so magically weakened that their cores aren't strong enough for the staff. You see a staff and its wizard make a connection. You make the staff using materials that best suit you. The way you'll know what materials suit you is that you call them to you. It should give you a warm sensation. With me so far?" Ollivander babbled. Harry nodded his head.

"But why did it blow up? I thought it'd just feel like plain wood."

"It blew up because your magical core was much too strong for the wand. Now come along, Mr. Potter. We must choose the materials for your staff." Ollivander grabbed Harry and pushed him towards a backdoor.

"What about us?" Draco asked as the two wizards left the room. "I don't suppose he'd mind if we watched?" Narcissa shrugged before strolling to the doorway. The others followed her.

* * *

"Okay, Mr. Potter, I'd like you to place your hands on that flat object. Now, close your eyes and imagine taking back a part of you that feels missing." Harry did that and you could hear whooshing sounds. When he opened his eyes, he saw several materials.

"Maple, Beechwood, Cherry Oak, unicorn hair, and two wand cores. Let's see. We have a Holly wand with phoenix feather and we have a wand made from the bark of the Womping Willow with a basilisk's tooth soaked in its blood and poison. I must say, Mr. Potter, you'll be destined for great things with this," Ollivander muttered under his breath. He looked up at Harry and smiled. "Unfortunately, I cannot finish this staff today. Perhaps if you come in three days, it'll be ready."

Harry nodded. He turned to exit when he saw the doorway was blocked by four very shocked people.

"Um, hi?"

* * *

"I still can't believe you have a **staff**! Nobody has had one since **Merlin**." Draco whispered. The group was currently in an ice cream parlour. "So, Harry, what flavour do you like?"

"I don't know. I've never had ice cream." Harry bent down to look at the choices.

"What!? First you don't know about our world, and now you've never had ice cream? What's the deal with your muggle relatives anyhow?"

"Nothing. They just didn't like me much," Harry whispered.

Draco frowned before sighing. "I recommend you taste the cookies n' cream. It's very good. That or vanilla. I think those are the best! Oh, and don't forget about chocolate," Draco exclaimed, looking at the frozen treats with a predatory glint in his eye. Narcissa chuckled at her son's love for ice cream. You probably wouldn't believe it, but he got that from Lucius. Narcissa preferred fruit to ice cream any day.

"Draco, Harry have you decided what you're going to have?"

"Yes, mum, I want the double chunky chocolate mint, and Harry said he wanted to try it. Should we split it? In case Harry doesn't like it so we can get him something else?"

"Of course, Dragon. Excuse me, sir; we'd like a double chunky chocolate mint, a root bear shake, a banana split, and just one scoop of Strawberry ice cream." Narcissa told the man behind the counter. He nodded and left to get the orders. When the ice cream arrived, Draco gave Harry a taste. The shorter boy's eyes widened.

"It's good, right? You can share with me!" They both ate the ice cream together while the adults talked. They couldn't hear anything since they had erected a silence bubble around them.

* * *

"Are you sure, Severus?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes. For Merlin's sake, they kept the boy locked in a cupboard. Not only that, they practically brainwashed him. Feeding him lies on how his parents were drunk, how magic didn't exist and how he was worthless." Severus drank his root bear shake, wishing it was fire whiskey instead.

"That doesn't make sense. Why would Dumbledore put Harry in an abusive household?"

"They're his only living relatives. In order for the blood protection wards to work, he had to be with them. And maybe he didn't know that the abuse was physical," Lucius said. He may not agree with all of Dumbledore's viewpoints, but the man was the leader of the light. Even he made mistakes.

"The poor boy; he only looks seven and is severely malnourished. You make sure he eats, you understand, Severus?" Narcissa commanded, pointing her spoon at him in what was supposed to be a threatening manner.

"Yes, mother. Would you like me to do anything else, hm?" Severus asked sarcastically.

Narcissa mock-glared at him, before brightening up. "I have an idea! Since Draco and Harry have grown so close to each other, why doesn't Harry stay at the manor? Please, Lucius!"

Lucius gave a small smirk. "Well, it's not like he has anywhere else to go."

* * *

Harry and Draco just finished their ice cream when the adults came out of their bubble.

"Harry, would you like to stay with us for the rest of the summer?" Narcissa asked, smiling brightly. She always got her way.

Harry looked shocked. "You mean I won't have to go back to the Dursleys?" he asked hopefully.

"No, you don't." Severus hissed angrily, causing Harry to shrink back. Even though he tried to avert his eyes, they always looked at the man's hands. As if he was expecting them to strike him. Severus took a deep breath and calmed down. "No, you will not have to go back to the Dursleys." _Not if I can help it... _he added silently.

"Then, yes, I'd like to see your manor." Harry mumbled politely, his head down to hide his blushing face. This was the first time somebody had **willingly** invited him somewhere. Draco's face broke into a wide smile.

"Harry, you're going to love it. Come on, get up! We're going to leave right now, aren't we, father?" The blonde boy turned his head to his father, using the most adorable puppy eyes he could muster. Lucius gave in immediately.

"Of course. We'll leave right now."

* * *

Travel by Floo was not necessarily thrilling to Harry. Not like the cart ride at Gringotts was. Harry looked at his surroundings in amazement. The manor was gorgeous. It was huge with paintings all over the walls. The stairs were marble, and all the other rooms Draco showed him looked simply magnificent.

"This is your room." Draco announced. Harry looked inside and gasped.

"A-are you sure this is **_my_** room?"

The room was beautiful. There was a large king sized canopy bed with curtains over it. The sheets were satin, and a nice shade of blue. The walls and carpet were a cream colour. There was a dresser, desk, bookshelf, chair and walk-in closet. There was even a bathroom!

"Of course this is your room. Who else would stay here?"

Harry gave a small smile. Before Draco knew it, he was hugged by the smaller boy.

"Nobody's ever done a kind thing for me. Thank you so much."

The youngest Malfoy looked shocked, before hugging Harry back. "Well, get used to it," Draco exclaimed, blushing a bit.

They didn't notice Narcissa at the doorway, smiling a bit. Harry was totally adorable, and Draco's actions were cute.

_'I hope house rivalries don't pull them apart…' _she thought before leaving downstairs.

* * *

"Boys! Dinner is ready!" Narcissa called from downstairs. Harry and Draco put the books they were reading down and raced down the stairs. Having ice cream for lunch wasn't a good idea, and they were famished.

"I win!" they said in unison as they sat in their chairs. There was a pot roast, mashed potatoes, corn, biscuits and salad. Harry heard a pop and turned around to see a thing. It had floppy ears, big eyes, a long nose, and wore a pillow case. Harry squealed and ran to hide behind Narcissa.

"What is that thing?" he asked, his green eyes huge. Draco looked at the creature before turning to Harry.

"That's Twitchy the house elf."

"Why is it wearing a dirty pillow case?"

"House elves wear them to show they serve a Wizarding family. It can only be free if its master gives it clothes," Lucius explained, causing Harry to frown.

"That's not fair! Why does it have to serve you? Because it isn't human? How would _you_ feel if _you_ had to serve someone?"

"But, Harry, they _like_ serving a family. Unless the family mistreats them, which isn't a case here," Draco added.

"Still, can't you give them a nicer, cleaner pillow case? How about one with the Malfoy crest on it?"

Lucius looked thoughtful, before nodding his head. That was a good idea. The elf watched the scene and her eyes widened.

"Twitchy has come to tell Master Malfoy that desert is ready for when you finish." The elf bowed lowly before popping away. Dinner was enjoyable.

"Boys, what have you been doing upstairs?" Narcissa asked, chewing her Granny Smith apple.

"We've been reading some of the books we got at Diagon Alley," Draco answered. Harry was too busy admiring his first piece of cake.

"That's good. Well, boys, it's getting late. I want you both to get to bed," Narcissa told them.

Harry, now finished with the most delicious thing he had ever tasted, nodded. He was sleepy anyway.

* * *

Harry yawned and stretched. He had just gotten out of the shower, and his hair was slightly wet. Harry had on a pair of silk shorts and a silk shirt, in green of course. Yawning again, Harry went to the bed and tried to climb on. Keyword: tried. The bed was too large for him to climb on. His face scrunched up. Harry _really_ wanted to get on top of that big bed and go to sleep. Within seconds, he was wrapped in the covers. Too tired to question how it happened, Harry went to sleep.

_Harry whimpered. He had that strange dream. The one with the man in all black. But, he didn't know anybody that dressed in all black, and neither did the lady that smelled nice. What was her name again? Mama? A woman with fiery red hair and green eyes came into the room and looked at him. That was her! She smiled and cooed at him. _

_"Aw, Harry, did you have a bad dream? It's okay, mummy's here." She rocked him back and forth. _

_"Lily, what happened?" a drowsy voice from the doorway asked. There was the man known as Papa, whatever that means. He had raven hair and hazel eyes. _

_"It's nothing, James. Harry just had a nightmare." James was wide awake in a few moments. He grabbed Harry from her and looked at his son. _

_"Did my little champ have a bad dream? You want me to beat up some monsters under the bed? Or are they in the closet?" James gave the closet a suspicious look. He steadily opened it and turned on the light. "Voila! Nothing there. Is it under the bed?" _

_Lily laughed. "You're going to get him active," she warned. _

_James paid her no mind as he and Harry got down to the floor and searched. "This is a tricky monster. Maybe he left?" He put Harry down and went to turn around when he slipped on a toy. Harry looked at his papa and giggled, clapping his hands. _

_"Oh, James, look what you've done!" Lily reprimanded, although you could see the twinkle in her eye. Now that all three were wide awake, they went downstairs for some warm milk. Lily just finished making it when the door burst down. James paled. _

_"Lily, its Voldemort. Take Harry and run. Go!" he commanded. _

_"But, I can fight with you," Lily protested although she was half way up the stairs. _

_"No. I'll do this alone. Go!" James ducked a curse and shot a couple of his own. Lily ran to the nursery and locked herself in there with Harry. The youngest Potter whimpered. This was what happened in his dream. The nursery door blew off its hinges, and the man in black was standing in its place. Lily got in front of Harry. _

_"I won't let you hurt him." _

_Voldemort laughed coldly. "If you don't stand aside, foolish girl, you will join your dead husband." _

_"No. You can't have my son!" Lily yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks. _

_"Stand aside!" _

_"No!" _

_"_Avada Kedavra!_" There was a flash of green light and Lily crumpled to the floor, dead. "This is the child that is supposed to kill me? How pathetic. Don't cry, child, you'll be joining your parents soon." _

_Voldemort yelled out the Killing Curse again, but something unusual happened. As soon as the spell hit Harry, he began to glow white. The curse backfired, causing Voldemort to scream in pain as his soul was forcibly ripped from his body. Harry received a lightning bolt shaped cut on his forehead. Still whimpering, Harry curled up next to the warm, lifeless body of his mum. There was a flash of light, and James appeared there. The three Potters looked asleep, and stood there as the house began to fall. _

Harry woke up in a cold sweat. Why did he continue to have that dream? Trembling, Harry tried to hold back his tears. That was the second rule of the Dursley household—_don't cry!_ The first was—_don't ask questions!_ Harry **really** wanted to go to Draco's room right now. Like before, Harry just suddenly appeared on the bed. This time, though, he was in Draco's room, and the other boy was right next to him.

"Draco?" Harry whispered, poking the blonde in the arm.

Draco grumbled and opened his eyes slightly. "Harry? What ish it?" he slurred, drunk with sleep.

"I had a nightmare."

"Thash no problem. Shtay with me." Not giving Harry the chance, Draco pulled the smaller boy under the covers. "Go to shleep." Harry curled up to Draco for protection, and fell asleep. That was how Narcissa found them in the morning.

A/N: Another glorious chapter done! Yay, me! Constructive critism is appreciated.


	3. A companion and new friends

Title: Harry Potter and the Slytherin Adventures

Author: Rokudaime Kunoichi

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Humour

Summary: AU. Harry gets sorted into Slytherin, befriends people from all the houses, and is on his way to becoming the most powerful wizard in the world.

Warnings: spoilers for the first book, mention of child abuse, OOC-ness, Slytherin!Harry, AU, fluff, Nice!Slytherins, cursing, etc.

Beta: Indie

Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. I do not make a profit from this; I just borrow the characters to put into my take on a clichéd plot. Copyright infringement is not intended, and some of the details can be found in a copy of _Harry Potter and the Sorcerers/Philosophers Stone_. **

A/N: Here's the third chapter. Hope you like it.

Chapter 3

"Morning, boys." Lucius said behind his copy of the Daily Prophet as the two boys sat down for breakfast.

"Morning, father." Draco yawned and began piling his plate with pancakes.

"Morning, Mr. Malfoy." Harry murmured, trying to rub out the sleep in his eyes.

"Did you have a nice night?" Narcissa asked.

"It was good, but Harry had a nightmare. So he crawled into bed with me."

"Oh? And what was the nightmare about, Harry?" Narcissa questioned, a worried look on her face.

Harry blushed. "Nothing; I've just always had this dream of my parents dying. It's no big deal."

Draco paled. "What do you mean '**It's no big deal**'? If I saw my parent's deaths, I'd go crazy." The blonde boy shuddered, before returning to his breakfast, giving Harry occasional glances of worry.

"Let's not talk about this. Draco, are you going to show Harry how to fly?" Narcissa asked.

Draco brightened. "That's right! I forgot you grew up in the muggle world. When we've finished eating, I'll show you how to fly and play Quidditch. It's a pity that we can't use magic."

"Why can't we?"

"Well, first years aren't allowed to use magic. There's a law about underage magic."

"How can they tell if somebody does use magic?" Harry asked curiously.

"The Ministry has detection spells on all the wands. Those spells are lifted once the witch or wizard turns 17," Lucius cut in.

"That's all they can detect? Just wand magic? What about the magic without a wand? Can they detect that?"

Draco laughed. "Nobody can do magic without a wand! It's impossible."

"But, I did magic last night. It was weird though. The bed was too high for me to climb, and I was so tired that I sort of…wished…myself on top of the bed. The same when I had the nightmare and went to Draco's room," Harry explained. Judging by the looks on the Malfoys faces, that wasn't normal.

_'They'll probably kick me out now. Way to go Harry; you just ruined whatever chance you had at somebody liking you. Freak!'_ Harry mentally berated himself.

"I don't know how many more shocks I can take. First we find out you're a Parselmouth, then we find out you need a staff and now we find out you can Apparate. What next?" Draco muttered, licking syrup off his lips.

"What does Apparate mean?"

"It's a form of transportation," Lucius said, not going into detail.

Harry nodded and took a small bite of his pancake. He finished and pushed his plate aside. It was only a matter of time before the only people who were willingly nice to him decided he was too much of a freak.

"Ready, Harry? I'll just get the brooms." Draco also pushed aside his plate and ran up the stairs to get the brooms.

Harry turned to Lucius. "When do I pack my things, sir?" he mumbled.

Narcissa looked at him in surprise. "What are you talking about dear?" she asked, slightly worried that he wanted to leave.

"Aren't you going to kick me out? Tell me how much of a freak I am?"

"No, Harry! Why would you think that?"

Harry's eyes welled with tears. "W-well, its n-not normal…**sob**…to d-do magic without a w-wand. I'm a _freak_." The young boy tried desperately to keep in his tears, but he wasn't succeeding. His small frame shook with small sobs, and he hugged himself for comfort. Narcissa put aside her fury for the muggles that made him this way before offering the boy her comfort. Harry, never willingly hugged by a woman, froze.

"I agree, Harry, it's not normal. But, that doesn't mean you're a freak. It just means you're special. A very special boy," she cooed, rubbing small circles on his back. Harry's sobs subsided to hiccups and he pulled away, blushing and wiping the remnants of his tears.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Harry. Everybody needs comfort every once in a while."

Draco chose that moment to come into the room. "You ready Harry?" the blonde asked.

"Yup. Let's go."

* * *

"Father, Harry is a natural! He flew in the air as if he's been flying for years! And you know what else? He was not only able to call his broom into his hand the first time, but he was also able to do it without saying _anything_!" Draco exclaimed, excitement on his features. The boy they were talking about was in his room, sleeping. 

"That's excellent, Draco; I'm sure he had a good teacher," Lucius said, causing Draco's cheeks to turn pink from the praise.

"Nah, he was good on his own. I didn't even have to instruct him on anything." Draco hesitated slightly. "Father, I think there's something wrong with Harry. I mean, he is REALLY short. And last night, he told me that nobody had ever done anything nice to him. Just how mean are the muggles?"

Lucius sighed. Draco was sometimes a little too smart for his own good.

"It's nothing you should worry about, Draco. Your mother, Severus and I are handling it. OK?"

Draco wasn't really satisfied with the answer but knew that his father wouldn't tell him anything more.

"Fine. I'll go check on Harry."

* * *

Three days have passed in a blur. At least it felt like that for Harry. He was having a lot of fun playing with Draco. They flew on their brooms, read their books, and even practiced a little bit of magic. Every time he practiced without a wand or staff, Harry felt drained of power. He was, however, getting better. 

"Harry, we're going to pick up your staff today, OK?" Narcissa asked.

Harry smiled. "Yeah. That's cool!" He began eating the scrambled eggs. Ever since he came here, his appetite has increased. It was only by a little, but it was progress nevertheless. When they were finished eating, they Floo-ed to the Leaky Cauldron. Entering Diagon Alley, Harry and Draco immediately ran to Ollivander's.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, lovely to see you again. Give me a moment, and I will retrieve your staff," Ollivander said, before leaving to the back room.

He came back with the staff. It looked gorgeous. The wood was shiny and gleamed in the light. The staff, standing at five feet tall, practically radiated with power. Ollivander handed it to Harry. As the small boy took it, Lucius and Narcissa walked in just in time. Green and Silver sparks shot through the air, forming a silver phoenix with a green basilisk wrapped around it. The image stayed for a while, before disappearing into nothing.

"That was awesome," Draco whispered; he had never seen that before.

Narcissa smiled warmly at Harry. "How is it, dear?" she asked and Harry smiled.

"It feels warm and tingly. I don't know how to explain it really." Narcissa nodded before turning to Ollivander.

"How exactly is he supposed to perform magic? Hogwarts only teaches wand movements."

Ollivander smiled. "He needs no wand movements. All Mr. Potter needs to do is tap his staff on the ground and concentrate really hard on what spell he wishes to do. I have a book left by my ancestor that is passed on from generation to generation; in case somebody shall require a staff, it'll explain how to use it." The wizard once again left for the back, but when he returned he carried a thick book. "You may keep this copy, Mr. Potter. I have another one in my vault."

"How much do I owe you?" Harry reached into his pockets to get the gold coins.

"No, Mr. Potter I cannot ask you to pay me for this."

"But I insist. How much?" Harry gave the man a determined look, showing him that he wasn't going to back down any time soon.

"Three galleons."

The small boy smiled and handed over the money. "Thank you!" He was about to leave when he stopped. "Sir, I was wondering, is there any way we can hide the fact that I have a staff? Professor Snape had told me about my victory over Voldemort, and how some Death Eaters didn't like that too much. What would happen if they caught news that I have a staff?"

Ollivander gave a small, sad smile. "I'm truly sorry Mr. Potter. There is no way a staff can be transfigured into something else without either breaking it or damaging it in any way."

Harry nodded and he left the store with the Malfoys.

* * *

"Father, Mother, can I have a pet?" Draco asked as they passed Magical Menagerie. Harry had spotted another store: Eeylops Owl Emporium. Why bother getting an owl if nobody would ever send him mail? 

"Of course, my Dragon. And what about you, Harry? Would you like a pet?" Narcissa asked.

Harry turned pink. "I can buy it myself," he mumbled.

"Nonsense. We'll buy it for you." Narcissa was just as stubborn as Harry.

"OK."

They walked into the pet shop and started to look around. The shop had the stench of a muggle pet shop, although it wasn't as bad. On the left side were regular pets like a cat or a dog. On the right side were your magical pets like kneazles. Harry spotted snakes and immediately went to talk to them. Perhaps he could have a pet he could talk to.

"_Another human. I swear if this one touches me, I'll bite off his fingers,_" A snake in the back hissed, drawing out the 'S'. There were hisses of agreement.

"_That's not nice,_" Harry chastised. He said it really low, so as not to draw attention to himself. The snakes looked at him in surprise.

"_You speak?_" one hissed.

He nodded his head. "_I'm looking for a companion. Is any of you interested?_"

One snake slithered towards Harry. "_I can be of some assistance. My name is __Largo__. I am a Slynder. My kind is magical; we can live as long as a basilisk but we're not as poisonous. We can also change our size to defend our master,_" he said.

The snake was about a foot long and a half an inch thick. His scales were nearly all black. The tip of its head and tail were green.

"_Thank you. My name is Harry Potter._" Harry lifted the snake out of the tank and Largo slithered up his arm, causing the boy to giggle. "Mrs. Malfoy, I have my pet."

The blonde woman turned toward Harry. "Where is it?"

Largo popped his head out of Harry's sleeve, and Narcissa staggered back slightly in surprise.

"His name is Largo; he's a Slynder."

Draco looked at the snake and smirked. "Of course you'd get a pet you could talk to!" Despite the fact that he was happy for his friend, Draco couldn't help but feel jealous that Harry had this awesome gift.

"What did you choose, Draco?" Harry saw the look of jealousy in Draco's eyes, and was reminded strongly of Dudley. The blonde boy smiled and showed Harry a kneazle. Lucius paid for the pets, and the small group left the shop.

* * *

The rest of the summer went by quickly. Harry and Draco read a lot of their books and spent their time flying. Lucius started to teach Harry Wizarding pureblood customs with Narcissa and Draco helping. Not only that, Severus had stopped by and showed Harry the fine art of Potion making. The young boy had enjoyed that immensely. He remembered his very first lesson. 

**"Now, Mr. Potter, I shall test you in the art of Potion making. Perhaps you won't be as much of a dunderhead like my other students. Have you read any books?" Severus asked Harry, who gave his undivided attention. Draco was on the other side of the room, already working on a Potion. **

**"Yes, sir, I've read a couple." **

**"Good. Now, this potion will cure boils. The instructions are right here. Let's see if you pass this test." **

**Harry nodded and looked at the parchment that had the instructions written down; he really wanted to prove himself to Severus. He did exactly what the instructions said. He weighed the dried nettles and crushed the snake fangs. Harry added in the horned slugs, stirring six times clockwise and four times counter-clockwise. He was about to put in the porcupine quills when he read over the instructions again. He was supposed to add the porcupine quills _after_ he took the cauldron off the fire. Harry did just that and completed his potion. Snape looked over it, inspecting everything from its thickness to its colour. **

**"Well done, Mr. Potter. Now, I have to get you up to Draco's level." **

**Harry beamed at the small praise, and Severus felt his gut clench in a painful and unfamiliar way. Who knew this tiny amount of affection could please the boy so much? While he was calm and collected outside, inside a war was raging. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't squash the pity and sympathy coursing through him. **

Now, Harry and Draco were at Kings Cross Station and saying their good-byes to Lucius and Narcissa. Many people gave Harry weird looks for having the staff with him.

"Both of you will behave, do you understand me?" Narcissa said making sure the two boys looked good. Lucius busied himself with levitating the trunks onto the train.

"Yes, Mum."

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa sighed; no matter how hard she tried to make Harry call her and Lucius by their first names, he still called them by their respectful titles.

"Good. We expect you both back for Christmas Holidays, okay?" The two boys nodded in agreement and Narcissa gave them each a kiss on their forehead. Lucius merely gave a tiny smile and a nod of acknowledgement. The train would leave in two minutes.

"C'mon, Harry, we have to get a compartment," Draco whined.

Harry rolled his eyes before following the blonde boy. They found an empty compartment all the way near the back. Draco pulled out his book and read as the train took off while Harry talked to Largos, who was wrapped in around his torso inside his shirt. Harry was so nervous. What if the Headmaster decided he didn't want Harry at Hogwarts? This went on for nearly a half an hour when the door slid open, and Harry stopped talking to Largos.

"Draco, is that you?" somebody asked. It was a boy with an Italian accent. He was slightly dark, had black shabby hair, a pointed nose, and brown eyes.

"Of course it's me! Harry, I'd like you to meet one of my childhood friends, Blaise Zabini. Blaise, this is Harry Potter."

Blaise's eyes widened momentarily as he saw the staff before a smirk found its way on his face. "Pleasure to meet you, Harry," he said as he held out his hand.

Harry grabbed it in a surprisingly strong grip and they shook. "Likewise."

Blaise sat down next to Draco.

"Have you seen Crabbe and Goyle? I thought they were supposed to be with you at all times," he said with a slight sneer.

"They should be here." As if on cue, the door slid open again. This time, however, three people stepped in: two boys and one girl. "Harry, this is Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Pansy Parkinson. Guys, this is Harry Potter."

Crabbe was big and chunky. He had a flat nose, short black hair, a chubby face and wide hazel eyes. He looked like a skinnier version of Dudley.

Goyle was similar to Crabbe. He was chunky but tall and had a long nose, fat cheeks, black hair only slightly longer than Crabbe's and brown eyes.

Pansy had straight black hair down to her chin. She had a pug nose, thin lips, a frame not unlike Harry's and nearly black eyes.

"A Potter? Odd." Pansy commented like many others had before her. Thankfully nobody had commented on his height. Harry felt a little left out as the old friends talked and laughed. He continued to read his book until the trolley came.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" the woman asked, reminding him of Madam Malkin. Harry had never had any Wizarding candy and got a little of each. As soon as the witch left, another girl came in. She was kind of chunky with frizzy brown hair down to her mid back and hazel eyes.

"I heard Harry Potter was on the train," The girl said pompously.

"Really? Good for you!" Pansy said sarcastically. She knew who this girl was; Millicent Bulstrode. How unfortunate she was forced to grow up with the whiny, annoying, arrogant twit.

"I wasn't talking to you now was I, Puggy Pansy?" Bulstrode sneered.

"If I were you, I'd watch how you talked to my friends," Draco warned.

"Or what? You'll tell your daddy?" The girl spotted Harry holding his staff. "Well, if it isn't the famous Harry Potter. Why are you hanging out with these losers? Why don't you hang out with me, someone who could get you power?" She extended her hand, not noticing the smaller boy's grip on his staff tighten.

"If you want to see a real loser, I suggest looking in a mirror. That is, if it doesn't break. As you can see, I have a staff. Why would I need your offer of power when I have so much of my own?" he retorted.

Bulstrode turned red from embarrassment and rage. "I'd watch it if I were you, Potter. Wouldn't want to end up like your parents, do you?"

Harry, furious at the low blow to his parents, slammed his staff into the ground. Within seconds, Bulstrode flew out of the compartment, which was then locked. Harry had unintentionally done this; he was so furious that he relied on instinct. Now feeling drained, Harry began to close his eyes before letting sleep claim him.

"Draco, what just happened?" Pansy whispered so she wouldn't wake Harry up.

"Harry's core is too big for a wand so he needs a staff. I think when Bulstrode made that comment about his parents, he just reacted. Don't worry, though. All he needs is a little rest and he'll be fine." Draco replied.

* * *

"Harry, wake up! The train will be arriving soon, and you have to change into uniform," Draco said, gently shaking the sleeping boy awake. He, along with the others in the compartment, had already changed. 

Harry yawned, arching his back before drowsily opening his eyes. He nodded his head to show Draco he had heard him, before going to change in the bathroom. The blonde watched Harry leave to change and shook his head. Harry never changed in front of anybody. The small boy returned in his robes, and Pansy squealed with delight.

"Oh my god, you look so adorable!" she exclaimed, pinching him on the cheek. Harry turned red before giving a small, shy smile.

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to school separately." A voice said over some sort of intercom. Harry's gut tightened, and he bit his lip while trying to massage his sweaty palms. The others took notice of his nervousness but said nothing. They walked out of the compartment (with Harry using his staff as a walking stick) and squeezed their way through the kids filling the corridors.

"Firs' years! Firs' years, over here!" a tall man bellowed. Harry took one look at him and decided he couldn't be completely human. He looked about 6'5" tall with a black hair and a black beard. For some reason, the voice sounded a little bit familiar. The first years were led down a path until they came across a lake. "No more'n four to a boat!"

Pansy left to sit with other witches while Draco, Harry, Crabbe and Goyle occupied one boat. At the man's command of 'FORWARD', the boats began to move, and Harry saw Hogwarts for the first time. The castle was beautiful, and no picture could do it justice. The boats led the first years underneath Hogwarts and after another path, they were standing in front of a huge door. The half-man banged his meaty fist against this door, making Harry to flinch slightly as a few unwanted memories flashed through his mind. As soon as he stopped knocking, the door opened to reveal a stern-looking witch dressed in emerald-green robes, her black hair pulled back in a tight bun.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," the half-man said.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I can take them now," the witch replied.

The half-man, now known as Hagrid, nodded his head. Professor McGonagall led them to the entrance hall of the castles.

"Welcome to your first year at Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin momentarily after all of you had been sorted. There are four houses: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. While you're here, your house will be your family. You will sleep in your house dorms, have classes with your house mates and spend your time in your house common room. While your triumphs will earn you points, rule-breaking will lose you points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup, which is a great honour.

"Now, the Sorting Ceremony will begin shortly. Good luck to whatever house you're in. Please wait quietly; I will return when we're ready for you," Professor McGonagall said before leaving, her eyes lingering on Harry and his staff.

"How do you suppose we get chosen for houses?" a girl with bushy brown hair and buck teeth asked.

"My brother told me we had to wrestle a troll," a tall and gangly boy with red hair, blue eyes, and freckles said. Draco snorted. The boy turned to glare at him. "Do _you_ know how we're going to get sorted?"

"No, but having to wrestle a troll is extreme don't you think?"

The boy turned red. "So! What's your name anyways?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"I know about you! My dad said your father worked for You-Know-Who!" the red head accused, and Draco flushed red.

"His name is Voldemort; I suggest you use it," Harry said. "And those accusations against Lucius Malfoy are just that: accusations."

"My father also told me about you. Red hair, hand-me-down robes, freckles. You must be a _Weasley_," Draco spat.

"Ron, don't fight! You'll get into trouble!" the bushy haired girl stated.

Ron, however, sneered at Harry. "And who are you? Aren't you a little short to be coming here? And what's with the stick?"

"My name is Harry Potter, and this is a staff, you moron!" Harry glared at the carrot-top. He was being such a jerk. Ron's face turned from anger to disbelief. He was going to say something when a shriek brought caught everybody's attention. There were about twenty ghosts coming through a wall. Two of them looked like they were arguing before one of them seemed to notice the first years.

"New students! I say, you must not have been sorted yet. I hope you go in Hufflepuff; it was my old house," the ghost said. Most people were frozen.

"Move along, now. The Sorting Ceremony is about to start." Professor McGonagall's stern voice rang through the air. The ghosts took their leave, and the Professor turned towards the still frightened first years. "We are ready for you." And then she opened the doors to the Great Hall, leading the new students towards a…..ratty old hat?

A/N: Wow, this chapter is nice and long. Hope you liked it. The term 'Slynder' does not exist (at least to my knowledge). I made up the term and it's just a weaker form of the basilisk. It does not have the death stare and it's not as poisonous. It can, however, change its size and it can live for long periods of time. The youngest one that died was 100 years old.


	4. The Sorting and Potions class

Title: Harry Potter and the Slytherin Adventures

Author: Rokudaime Kunoichi

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Humour

Summary: AU. Harry gets sorted into Slytherin, befriends people from all the houses, and is on his way to becoming the most powerful wizard in the world.

Warnings: spoilers for the first book, mention of child abuse, OOC-ness, Slytherin!Harry, AU, fluff, Nice!Slytherins, cursing, etc.

Beta: Indie

Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. I do not make a profit from this; I just borrow the characters to put into my take on a clichéd plot. Copyright infringement is not intended, and some of the details can be found in a copy of _Harry Potter and the Sorcerers/Philosophers Stone_. **

A/N: Here's the fourth chapter. I hope you enjoy it, please review.

Chapter 4

Harry along with the rest of the first years looked at the inside of the Great Hall in amazement. The ceiling had candles that appeared to be floating. There were four long tables with glistening gold silverware. At the end of the hall was a stool with that ratty old hat on top of it. The first years walked in a lone towards the stool. They stopped and stared at the hat. At first, nothing happened. Then, it twitched and a rip opened wide to form a mouth. Unexpectedly to the first years, the hat began to sing:

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindor apart; _

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_If you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folk use any means _

_To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_For I'm a Thinking Cap! _

The entire Great Hall burst into cheers as the Sorting Hat finished singing. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, and all noise died out instantly.

"When I call your name, you will come forward and I'll place the Sorting Hat on your head," she said, holding onto a long sheet of parchment. "Abbott, Hannah!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent!"

"SLYTHERIN!" Bulstrode sauntered to the Slytherin table with an arrogant smile.

"Crabbe, Vincent!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" She was the bushy haired girl that was around Weasley.

"Goyle, Gregory!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Longbottom, Neville!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" The nervous boy nearly tripped on his way to the table.

"MacDougal, Morag!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Malfoy, Draco!" The blonde gave Harry a small smile before swaggering to the stool.

"SLYTHERIN!" Harry heard Ron mutter something about 'dark wizards' and glared at him. The sorting went on until finally, "Potter, Harry!" Whispers broke throughout the hall.

"Did she say _Harry Potter_?"

"Can you see his scar?"

"Why does he have that stick? It's taller than him!"

"He's so _short_!"

Harry glared at the boy who said that, causing him to squeak and lower his head. Harry allowed the hat to be placed on his head and heard it speak to him.

"Difficult, very difficult. Courage, loyalty, intelligence and cunning. My, my, I haven't had a difficult time sorting anyone in a long time. I see you've befriended the latest Malfoy. Interesting pair the two of you make. Let's see, your cunning and ambition overlaps everything. I think you'd do well in…SLYTHERIN!" The crowd looked at him in shock. Harry Potter was in _Slytherin_! As the Slytherin table erupted in cheers, the Gryffindors screamed and yelled.

"Traitor!" the youngest Weasley boy shrieked out. There were a few others who felt the same. Harry ignored them all as he walked to sit down next to Draco. He set his staff against the wall.

"SILENCE!" The elderly Headmaster screamed. "The Sorting Hat has made its decision. Now, if we could please continue with the Ceremony." Professor McGonagall nodded her head and continued to call out the names.

"Thomas, Dean!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Turpin, Lisa!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Weasley, Ronald!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Zabini, Blaise!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our fine banquet, I'd like to say a few words: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you," the Headmaster said as soon as everybody was seated with their house mates.

In an instant, food appeared on all of the gold platters. There was roast beef, potatoes, chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, fries, vegetables, steak, bacon, and even peppermint humbugs. Harry allowed Draco to fill his plate. The blonde had always wanted to make sure that Harry ate enough.

"Well, Potter, this is a surprise. I was sure that you'd be in Gryffindor," a boy around 15 said.

"It seems like that is what everybody had thought. What's your name?"

The boy held out his hand for Harry to shake, which he did. "Sorry about that. Marcus Flint is my name."

Harry spent the rest of dinner talking to various people in Slytherin; most of them were impressed with his staff. Largo was still wrapped around his torso, although he was now sleeping. Harry would have to remember to ask Professor Snape, his new Head of House, if he could keep Largo. After all, Harry had to smuggle his companion into Hogwarts, considering the fact that you could only bring a cat, owl, or toad.

Looking at the staff table, he saw another Professor with a purple turban talking to Professor Snape. As the unknown Professor turned his head, his eyes caught Harry's. The new Slytherin flinched as a searing pain struck his scar. Harry quickly averted his eyes. That Professor gave him the creeps.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat in his chair at his place at the staff table. It wasn't really a surprise when Harry became a Slytherin. He could still remember the conversation he had had with Severus a month ago.

* * *

**"Severus, tell me, why hasn't Harry been able to answer our letters?" Albus Dumbledore, elderly Headmaster of Hogwarts, asked as the greasy haired man entered his office. **

**"Headmaster, did you even bother to have someone check on the boy? Because if you had, the person surely would've reported to you that Mr. Potter has been abused, physically, and emotionally." The Potions Master sneered. **

**Albus looked shocked, and his twinkle left. "What do you mean abused? Surely you're joking, right?" **

**"Sir, when have I ever been known to 'joke'? And if I did 'joke', why would I 'joke' about something serious like this?" **

**"I didn't know he was abused. I just knew they ignored him." **

**"Albus, the muggles hated him. When I went over to fetch him, he was staying in a _cupboard_. For Merlin's sake, he didn't know magic existed!" **

**Albus looked as old as he was. "Where is he now?" **

**"With the Malfoys. Draco has taken quite the liking to him." **

**"That's interesting, I must say. A Potter and a Malfoy? How odd." **

**"That's what Ollivander said." **

**"So, does Harry have all his school supplies?" **

**"Yes. Except, he won't require a wand. Ollivander said his core was much too powerful for a wand; Mr. Potter is getting a staff made." **

**"A STAFF!? Nobody has ever been powerful enough to use a staff. Interesting." The old man's twinkle returned to his eyes. **

**"Last thing, the Dark Mark has become slightly…active…lately." **

**"This is troubling news," Dumbledore stated. **

**"If you don't mind, Headmaster, I'd like to return to my quarters."**

* * *

The feast was soon over, and Dumbledore stood up, clearing his throat and gaining the attention of everybody in the Great Hall.

"Now that our stomachs are satisfied, I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years, please note the Forbidden Forest is just that—forbidden to all students. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to remind you that no magic is to be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term; anyone interested may go see Madam Hooch. Lastly, the third floor corridor is out of bounds and forbidden to all those that don't wish to die a painful death." A couple of the students laughed.

"He's a little too nutters for my taste," Harry mumbled, causing nearby Slytherins to smirk at his words.

"And now, let us all sing the school song!" While you could tell most of the Professors smiles were fake, Professor Snape didn't bother to hide his distaste. "Everyone, pick your favourite tune and off we go." The school, minus the Slytherins and teachers, began to sing:

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, _

_Teach us something please, _

_Whether we be old and bald _

_Or young with scabby knees, _

_Our heads could do with filling, _

_With some interesting stuff, _

_For now they're bare and full or air, _

_Dead flies and bits of fluff, _

_So teach us things worth knowing, _

_Bring back what we've forgot, _

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest, _

_And learn until our brains all rot." _

Two red-headed boys finished last, since they sang to a funeral march. They were obviously twins, and perhaps members of the Weasley clan. Dumbledore wiped fake tears from his eyes.

"Music is a magic beyond all we do here. Now, off to bed you go."

Harry got up and walked out of the Great Hall with the other Slytherins. The prefect led them to the dungeons and to a wall with a portrait of a snake.

"Passssword." It hissed.

"Aconite," the prefect said. The portrait swung open, and all the Slytherins entered. The common room was done in green and silver. It looked very roomy. "Our Head of House, Professor Snape, has a few words to say." All eyes turned to Severus as he walked in the common room.

"Thank you, Mr. Taylor. Welcome to Slytherin house. While you are here, you will follow certain rules. One: protect your own. Not many people here trust us, and we must put up a united front. Two: what happens here stays here. Outsiders do not need to know what we do here. That will be all for now. Also, we have a half-blood among us. Mr. Potter's mother was a muggleborn, and anybody commenting on that will have to deal with Mr. Potter himself. He will not receive punishment for whatever he does to you in retaliation."

Bulstrode raised her hand. "Why does Potter get special attention, sir?"

Severus scowled darkly at her. "He does not get special attention. I will not allow any of the Slytherins to make pick on each other because of who your parents are. Is that understood?" Everybody nodded. "And, Ms. Bulstrode, detention on Saturday for questioning my authority. While I may not take points from my house that does not stop me from handing out detentions." Severus was about to leave the common room when Harry stepped up.

"Can I speak to you quickly, Professor?" he asked quietly, head bowed. Severus nodded before walking out of the common room with Harry trailing behind him.

"What is it, Mr. Potter?"

"Can I have permission to bring my pet snake here?"

Severus smirked. He had met Largo before. "Didn't you already bring him?"

"Yes, but I still need to ask."

Severus gave a small chuckle. "Fine. You may keep your pet snake here, as long as you come to my office on Saturday to donate some poison for an antidote. Just in case."

"Thank you, sir." Harry hesitated before hugging Severus around the waist. Before his Professor could react, Harry disappeared into the common room.

* * *

As soon as Harry entered, he was grabbed by the robes at his neck.

"What did you say to him?" Bulstrode snarled.

Everybody was watching them. Harry squashed his panic and fear. He looked at Draco and gave a little smirk, showing the blonde he was OK. Draco was getting out his wand, since Harry had dropped his staff. Largo, who tasted Harry's fear, poked his head out of a sleeve. He hissed when he saw Bulstrode grabbing his master like that. Largo slithered out of Harry's shirt and wrapped himself around Bulstrode, growing in size. Her eyes grew big, and she whimpered.

"What is it, Bulstrode? You wanted to know what I had said to him. I asked if I could keep my pet snake here," Harry said.

Draco, Blaise and Pansy started laughing at Bulstrode. By now, she was making pathetic whimpering noises as Largo squeezed a little. Not enough to break any bones, but enough to make her feel uncomfortable. Harry, taking pity on Bulstrode, petted Largo's head until he let go. The snake returned to its small size before going into Harry's shirt and wrapping himself around Harry's torso. The small boy bent down and grabbed his staff.

"I suppose you are a Slytherin. But don't think we'll accept you just like that, Potter," The prefect, Nicholas Taylor, said. Harry nodded his head and yawned. He was really tired. Draco noticed this.

"Well, Harry and I are going to bed. Good night!" The blonde took Harry's hand, now noticing how baby-soft they were, and led him up the stairs to their dorm. Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle followed. Harry and Draco slept in the same bed, since Harry didn't have nightmares when he was with Draco. The others noticed but did nothing except give them curious glances. Soon, everybody was tucked in and sound asleep.

* * *

"Draco, get up. You can get in the shower," Harry said, as he shook Draco awake at 5:45 A.M.

He was already showered and dressed. If he hadn't gotten up early, Draco would've gotten in the shower and then he'd NEVER be able to get in. It was a good thing everybody else knew how long Draco took in the shower and had enough sense to hop in after Harry. Blaise took a little longer than Harry did. While he wasn't a total perfectionist, he did want to look his best at all times. Crabbe and Goyle knew if they waited for Draco to get in first, then they'd be late for breakfast.

The blonde opened his eyes at the sound of a shower. He got up and grabbed his deodorant, cologne, towel, hair products and his crease-free clothes for the day. He spent a total of forty-five minutes in the shower, making sure every spot of him was clean. Then, he spent fifteen minutes in front of the mirror, making sure every strand of hair was in place. He dusted lint off his robes and turned to his dorm mates, grinning.

"I'm ready. Let's go," he said. Harry rolled his eyes, before leading everybody downstairs. His staff was in his hand, and Largo was once again wrapped around his torso. The others followed him and they were all soon at the Great Hall. Crabbe and Goyle immediately started to load their plates with food. Harry loaded his own plate this time, grabbing some eggs, bacon and pancakes. He absentmindedly noticed Draco take the same thing.

"We're probably going to have classes with the Gryffindors," Blaise moaned as breakfast finished and the Heads of Houses passed out timetables. He was right; a lot of their classes were with Gryffindor.

Monday:

9:00-10:25 Potions (Gryffindor)

10:30-11:55 Herbology (Hufflepuff)

12:00-12:55 Break

1:00-2:25 History of Magic (Ravenclaw)

2:30-3:45 Transfiguration (Gryffindor)

Tuesday:

9:00-10:25 Transfiguration (Gryffindor)

10:30-11:55 History of Magic (Ravenclaw)

12:00-12:55 Break

1:00-2:25 Charms (Gryffindor)

2:30-3:45 Free

Wednesday:

9:00-10:25 Herbology (Hufflepuff)

10:30-11:55 Defence Against the Dark Arts (Gryffindor)

12:00-12:55 Break

1:00-2:25 Defence Against the Dark Arts (Gryffindor)

12:00 A.M.-1:00 A.M. Astronomy (Gryffindor)

Thursday:

9:00-10:25 Charms (Gryffindor)

10:30-11:55 Transfiguration (Gryffindor)

12:00-12:55 Break

1:00-2:25 Herbology (Hufflepuff)

2:30-3:45 Herbology (Hufflepuff)

Friday:

9:00-10:25 History of Magic (Ravenclaw)

10:30-11:55 Charms (Gryffindor)

12:00-12:55 Break

1:00-2:25 Potions (Gryffindor)

2:30-3:45 Potions (Gryffindor)

Many of the first year Slytherins bemoaned their fate.

"Come on, Harry. We have Potions now." Draco said. Harry got up and grabbed his staff and book bag, before leaving the Great Hall. Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle followed them. They were the first students there.

"Harry, how are you going to practice magic? Nobody knows how to use a staff these days," Pansy said, completely forgetting the scenario on the train.

"I only have to tap the staff on the ground and concentrate really hard," Harry explained.

At exactly 9:00, when everybody was lined up outside the classroom, Severus let them in.

"Enter," he commanded in a cold voice. The Slytherins sat to the right while the Gryffindors sat to the left and Severus took role.

"You are hear to learn the subtle science and exact art that is Potion making. There will be no wand-waving or silly incantations in this class; therefore many of you will undoubtedly believe this is not magic. Of course, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the beauty of a simmering cauldron wafting fumes, bewitching the mind and ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death. Unless of course you are a dunderhead like all the other ones I've had to teach."

He paused, before suddenly calling out, "Weasley!" The red haired boy nearly jumped out of his seat.

"Yes, sir?" Weasley asked disdainfully.

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Granger's along with Harry's hands shot up.

"I don't know, sir."

"Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" The hands quivered, both of the students desperate to answer.

"I don't know, sir."

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know, you great big bat! Try asking Hermione!" Weasley snapped, his face as red as his hair.

Professor Snape sneered at him. "Five points from Gryffindor for your cheek, Mr. Weasley." The red head was about to protest when Granger kicked him under the table. "Mr. Potter, do you know the answers?"

"Powdered asphodel added to an infusion of wormwood makes a sleeping potion so powerful it's known as Draught of Living Death; you would find a bezoar in the stomach of a goat; there is no difference between monkshood and wolfsbane. They're the same plant, also known as aconite."

"Very good, Mr. Potter. Fifteen points to Slytherin. Now, today we will make a simple potion used to cure boils. The instructions are on the board; begin!"

Harry nearly smiled. He already knew how to make this potion. Things were going well until a cauldron to the left blew up.

"Longbottom, you idiot boy! You added the porcupine quills _before_ taking it off the fire, didn't you? Finnigan, take him to the hospital wing. Thomas, why didn't you tell him to not put in the porcupine quills? That's one point off!" Things were not good for the Gryffindors today. Potions finished with Gryffindor having negative ten points and Slytherin having twenty points. When class finished, the Slytherins headed off to the greenhouses for Herbology with the Hufflepuffs.

A/N: Like it? Please review.


	5. Flying lesson

Title: Harry Potter and the Slytherin Adventures

Author: Rokudaime Kunoichi

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

Summary: AU. Harry gets sorted into Slytherin, befriends people from all the houses, and is on his way to becoming the most powerful wizard in the world.

Warnings: spoilers for the first book, mention of child abuse, OOC-ness, Slytherin!Harry, AU, fluff, Nice!Slytherins, cursing, etc.

Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. I do not make a profit from this; I just borrow the characters to put into my take on a clichéd plot. Copyright infringement is not intended, and some of the details can be found in a copy of _Harry Potter and the Sorcerers/Philosophers Stone_. **

A/N: I'd like to thank everybody who has reviewed so far. Just a quick response to something somebody sent to me:

_"ew they are only eleven bloody hell O.O! how can you write a harry/draco story where they are eleven thats just plain sick (nothing against the pairing, only the age)"_

**Well, I know they're only eleven which is why there won't be any slash yet. If you had read the summary, you would notice that it said Future Slash. Future as in not present. The slash will come around fourth or fifth year. Where did you get the idea that the slash was happening now? Please don't send me something like this when the answer is right in front of you. It's very rude and makes you seem ignorant. I thank you for your input/concern, though. **

I hope you enjoy the fifth chapter.

Chapter 5

Harry and Draco went to the Great Hall for dinner at 6:30. So far, their classes have gone wonderfully. Herbology was OK and they were ten points richer. After their lunch break, they had History of Magic with the Ravenclaws. Many people fell asleep. Harry, however, took notes since he wanted to pass all of his classes. At the Dursleys, he wasn't able to pass anything and now that he was free, he was going to show everybody how smart he was. Transfiguration was cool too. Harry felt that that class was a second favorite of his. Plus, Weasley got in trouble.

**"Transfiguration is one of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn here at your stay in Hogwarts. If you do not take this class seriously, you will leave and not come back. You have been warned." Professor McGonagall said after she took role. **

**To demonstrate her point, she transfigured her desk into a pig. The class buzzed with excitement. Maybe they'd get to turn there textbooks into animals and 'forget' how to turn them back. To their disappointment, all they did was write down a bunch of notes. Harry soaked in all of the information like a sponge. Soon, everybody was given a match to turn into a needle. Professor McGonagall gave Harry a pointed look, at a loss as to how he was going to perform the spell. **

**"Don't worry, Professor, I know how to use it." He assured her. She nodded and proceeded to give directions. By the end of class, only Harry, Draco, and Granger managed to change their matches into needles. **

**"Well done, Ms. Granger. Five points to Gryffindor. And well done Messrs. Potter and Malfoy. That's five points to Slytherin each." **

**"He thinks he's so bloody awesome because he has that stick and we don't. Show off." Weasley whispered, which wasn't really a whisper since everybody heard him. **

**"Do you have something to say, Mr. Weasley?" Professor McGonagall asked. **

**"He's using dark magic, Professor. There's no way he could've transfigured the match into a needle without any wand movements!" the red head whined. **

**"I do not know how you came to that conclusion Mr. Weasley but I assure you Mr. Potter has not used any dark magic. Please refrain from making wild accusations in my class or you'll find yourself out of it!" Professor McGonagall snapped. **

Chewing on a piece of steak, Harry briefly went over in his head what he homework he had. For Potions, they were assigned a foot on the importance of following instructions. For Herbology, they had six inches on the properties of the Bella root. For History of Magic, they didn't have anything. Lastly, for Transfiguration, they had to prepare for a quiz that would take place next Monday. Harry snapped out of his thought sequence when Draco nudged him. Looking up, he noticed Weasley and Finnigan heading over to their table. Many Slytherins growled at the Gryffindors.

"What do you want now, Weasley?" Harry asked, annoyed. The red head had been bugging him all day.

"No 'hello' Potter? I suppose if you had had a mother, she would've taught you manners." Harry's nostrils flared. "I came here to challenge you to a duel. Midnight at the trophy room. Do you accept?"

"Yes." Harry snarled.

"Good. My second is Dean. Whose yours?"

"Draco. See you at midnight." Weasley merely sneered and walked away. He didn't notice Harry lightly tap his staff on the ground. Weasley was now sporting green hair, silver skin, and on the back of his robes said, "**I HEART SLYTHERINS!"** Nobody bothered to tell him and he was left wondering why everybody was laughing at him. Blaise looked at Harry.

"Do you even know how to duel?" he asked.

"No, that is why Professor Snape is going to get an anonymous tip stating that some Gryffindors will be out of bed after hours." Harry said dryly. The Slytherin table heard this and started chuckling and smirking. Maybe Potter wasn't so bad. He certainly proved that he was somewhat Slytherin.

"Brilliant Harry! What're you going to do after dinner?" Draco asked, grinning at Harry's genius plan.

"I'm going to get started on my homework and I'm also going to skim some of my Charms books."

"Harry! The school year just started! Why must you go over the books?" The blonde whined.

"Because I want to. Besides, if Professor Flitwick asks a question, I can answer it and probably earn some house points. It wouldn't hurt if you did the same." Blaise grinned.

"Nice argument there, buddy." He sniggered when Draco mock-glared at him.

"Oh, guys! There was a notice on the board. Tomorrow during our Free period, we have flying lessons. The only problem is that it's with the Gryffindors." Pansy informed from her spot next to Blaise.

"Why does the Headmaster insist we spend time with those idiots?" the Italian moaned.

"It's supposed to encourage house unity." Marcus said, chewing on his chicken thigh.

"That's not going to work. A) We're just too different and B) They think we're all evil and out to destroy the world." Harry said.

"Too right you are."

* * *

Transfiguration the next day was cool. Weasley got in trouble again for talking and passing notes in class. He was also still sporting the new look, since nobody wanted to help change him back. History of Magic was boring, but Harry forced himself to stay awake and take notes. After lunch, they had Charms which interesting. 

**"Hello class. My name is Professor Flitwick; welcome to Charms! Before we begin, let us call role." Professor was short and his voice was squeaky. He had to stand on top of a stack of books on his desk for everybody to see him. As soon as he reached Harry's name, he let out an exited squeal and toppled over his desk. While everybody laughed at him, Harry went to go help the tiny Professor, earning Slytherin five points. **

Harry and Draco walked quickly towards the school grounds. They were meeting their friends there. It was time for their first flying lesson, so they left their wand (or staff for Harry) at their dorm. Harry couldn't wait to see what Madam Hooch had to say about his flying.

"Harry, Draco, over here!'" Blaise called. The two Slytherins walked over to him. Before they could talk, Madam Hooch came. She had short gray hair and yellow haw-like eyes.

"Good afternoon class. Welcome to your first flying lesson. What are you waiting for? Everyone stand to the left side of your broomstick. Hurry up!" she barked. "Stick your right hand over the broom and say 'UP'!" The students did as she said, but only a few were able to get their brooms to jump into their hand. Harry didn't have to say anything, but only Draco noticed.

"Up!" Pansy said, annoyed. Her broom merely rolled over, as if it as mocking her.

"Pansy, maybe you should relax. The broom can sense your annoyance and it won't cooperate with you. What you need to do is command it to jump into your hand. You have to want it to come to you." Harry explained softly. Pansy looked surprised before doing as he suggested. To her surprise, it worked.

"Thanks Harry." Madam Hooch noticed the exchange.

"Mr. Potter that was a wonderful explanation. Five points to Slytherin." Harry blushed as other Slytherins clapped him on the back. Madam Hooch showed them how to mount their brooms and corrected the way people gripped the brooms. Weasley, however, refused to listen to her.

"My grip is just fine!" he practically growled.

"How long have you been flying Mr. Weasley?" Madam Hooch asked, her eyes narrowing.

"All my life. My grip is the same as the Chudley Cannons' Keeper." He responded arrogantly and smugly.

"Well, it's no wonder they've lost for so long. Your grip is incorrect and if you don't fix it, you'll find yourself without flying lessons." Harry and Pansy giggled behind their hands while the rest of the Slytherins openly chuckled and sniggered.

"Shut up!" Weasley growled at them, causing them to laugh even more.

"It's not our fault you tried to show off and got schooled, _weasel_." Harry responded. The Slytherins were chuckling so hard that Madam Hooch didn't hear him and no points were taken away.

"Quiet down! Now, when I blow my whistle I'd like for you to kick off the ground hard. Keep you brooms steady, hover, and then come forward by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle — three — two —" Longbottom, the nervous and clumsy boy, kicked off the ground before she even blew her whistle.

"Neville, what are you doing?" Granger shrieked.

"Come back down this instant!" Madam Hooch tried to gain control of the situation, but wasn't succeeding. Longbottom soon crashed into a wall and fell. There was a THWACK! The class winced at the sound.

"Broken wrist." Harry whispered, remembering clearly how that sounded. You could hear Madam Hooch say that a moment later.

"Everyone is to stay here while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. If I see a single broom in the air when I get back, the one riding it will be out of Hogwarts before they can say 'Quidditch'. Understand?" She wrapped her arm around the Gryffindors waist and led him to the castle. As soon as they were out of sight, Bulstrode burst into laughter.

"Stupid idiot. Can that boy do anything right? First he blows up a cauldron and now he breaks a wrist! I suppose next he'll make himself disappear?" she laughed cruelly along with a few others. Glancing on the ground, she found the Rememberall that Longbottom had received at lunch. "Maybe he should've remembered to go back in time and make sure he was never born?"

"SHUT UP YOU POSH COW!" Weasley bellowed.

"Or what? You'll do something?" she sneered. Bulstrode swung her foot over her broom and flew in the air. "Well? Aren't you going to come get it? Predictable Gryffindorks." Weasley followed her in the air, ignoring Granger's protests. He tried to get the round object and instead succeeded in falling from his broom. Weasley landed on his bum in front of everyone and blushed bright red as everybody started to laugh. Harry and Draco mounted their brooms and flew right in front of Bulstrode.

"Give it here; you've had your fun!" Harry exclaimed, showing the confidence that he didn't feel. She sneered at him.

"Looking after the Gryffindorks, Potter? Guess you're not a real Slytherin after all."

"It has nothing to do with my Sorting. It does, however, have to deal with you being cruel and cold-hearted. Give the Rememberall here." Draco tried to get it from her at the same time Harry did. Bulstrode panicked.

"Catch!" she yelled, throwing the Rememberall. Harry rushed after it and dived. He pulled up at the last minute, causing many people to scream. Draco whopped and flew towards him expertly. They started to fly around a bit, doing tricks and whatnot. Then, they returned to the ground.

"HARRY POTTER AND DRACO MALFOY!" Everybody turned to see Madam Hooch. "Never have I see— you both could've broken your— both of you come with me!"

"But, Professor, it wasn't—"

"Hush Ms. Parkinson."

"They were only just—"

"That's enough Mr. Zabini." As they were led away, Harry paused in front of Granger.

"You can give this to Longbottom." He said softly. Granger just stared at him in shock.

* * *

"Professor Snape, Mr. Flint, could I borrow both of you for a moment?" Madam Hooch said, interrupting a Potions lesson. Both of them came out and looked at her expectantly. She rapidly gestured towards Draco and Harry, who went unnoticed until now. 

"These two boys…are the best flyers I have ever seen since Charlie Weasley left Hogwarts! Mr. Malfoy could easily become a Chaser and Mr. Potter would make a great Seeker! I don't know the full story because I was taking Longbottom to the hospital wing. When I came back, I saw these two boys performing stunts in the air as if they were professionals. Also, Mr. Potter dived in the air and did not pull back until the last second only to get Longbottoms Rememberall." Madam Hooch left and Severus raised an eyebrow.

"You risked your neck to retrieve that? What is the whole story?" Draco stepped up.

"After she took Longbottom to the hospital wing, Bulstrode started making cruel jokes. Weasley got fed up and started screaming like a lunatic and tried to get it from her. Stupid hero wannabe. He isn't that good a flyer and ended up falling on his bum. So, Harry and I got up to get it from her. She panicked and threw the Rememberall. Harry caught it and then we started to do tricks. Then, she came and took us here."

"Where is the Rememberall now?" Severus asked.

"I gave it to Granger to give to Longbottom." Harry responded. Severus nodded his head.

" Flint, you'll test them both tonight. Is that understood?" Marcus nodded.

"Maybe with them on the team, we'll actually win this year." Severus went to leave when Harry stopped him.

"Professor, tonight Weasley and Thomas will be in the trophy room at midnight."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"The fool challenged me to a Wizard's duel with Thomas as his second and Draco as mine." Severus smirked as did Marcus, who was waiting at the doorway. Potter just proved to be more Slytherin as the time passed.

* * *

Narcissa looked up. Apollo, an owl for the Malfoys, dropped a letter on her lap. She recognized her son's neat scrawl and practically ripped open the letter. Lucius, who had just come in the living room, chuckled. Narcissa began to read aloud: 

_Dear Mother and Father, _

_I'm sorry I didn't write to you right away. It slipped my mind with what's been going on. I made Slytherin, although I guess that was expected. The thing is Harry made Slytherin too! Classes are going well. We have most of the classes with the Gryffindors though. They've been terrible. They feel that Harry should've been in Gryffindor. As if. Also, Bulstrode has been horrible. She makes fun of EVERYBODY and complains SO much. Honestly, she made fun of Harry because he's short. _

_Weasley has been horrid too. The youngest male, that is. He looks for every opportunity to get all the Slytherins in trouble. You'd be pleased to know that none of his attempts have worked. Can you believe he called Uncle Sev a great big bat? Got five points off of Gryffindor. Harry earned fifteen points for Slytherin by answering all of his questions. _

_Weasley got so pissed off that he challenged Harry to a Wizarding duel. Thomas is his second and I'm Harry's second. Harry really doesn't know how to duel and instead is going to give Uncle Sev a tip about some Gryffindors being out of bed. It was brilliant! Weasley also insulted Harry. He said maybe if Harry had a mum he'd be more polite. When he turned around Harry turned his skin silver, his hair green, and the back of his robes said '**I HEART SLYTHERINS!' **He doesn't know how to take it off and nobody will do it for him. _

_During flying class, Weasley tried to prove he was 'superior' and made a fool of himself. Madam Hooch tried to make him change his grip since it was wrong and he refused. His grip was the same as the Keeper from the Chudley Cannons'. We laughed when she told him that's why they keep losing. Weasley told us to shut up and Harry's exact words were: "It's not our fault you tried to show off and got schooled, weasel." _

_Another note, Harry and I made the Quidditch team! What happened was Longbottom had fallen off his broom. Madam Hooch took him to the hospital wing. When they were gone, Bulstrode grabbed the Rememberall that Longbottom dropped and started making cruel jokes. Like: 'He should've remembered to go back in time and make sure he was never born'. Weasley tried to play the hero and ended up falling off his broom, the idiot. Harry and I succeeded in getting the Rememberall and when Madam Hooch saw our flying, she told Professor Snape and Marcus Flint, the Quidditch captain. After this test to see if we were good enough, we made the team. _

_I'll owl you as soon as I can. Harry makes sure we do all of our homework the night it was assigned. He said something about his relatives making sure he was never better than his cousin who was stupid and now that they weren't here, he would show everyone how smart he really was. Does that have anything to do with why he didn't know anything about our world? _

_Your son,  
__Draco Malfoy _

Narcissa looked at her husband.

"At least Harry's not a Gryffindor." She said quietly.

"That may be true, but what are we going to tell Draco?" he asked.

"I'm not sure dear. We'll think of something, though." Narcissa said thoughtfully.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Constructive critism is appreciated.


	6. A Prat, his brothers, and a Troll

Title: Harry Potter and the Slytherin Adventures

Author: Rokudaime Kunoichi

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Humour

Summary: AU. Harry gets sorted into Slytherin, befriends people from all the houses, and is on his way to becoming the most powerful wizard in the world.

Warnings: spoilers for the first book, mention of child abuse, OOC-ness, Slytherin!Harry, AU, fluff, Nice!Slytherins, cursing, etc.

Beta: Indie

Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. I do not make a profit from this; I just borrow the characters to put into my take on a clichéd plot. Copyright infringement is not intended, and some of the details can be found in a copy of _Harry Potter and the Sorcerers/Philosophers Stone_. **

A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews. For the people wondering why I made Millicent the bad guy: well, originally I was going to have her be their friend. However, everything was WAY too perfect. I was also going to make Ron good, but I decided he's better as a jerk. I'm not too sure about Hermione yet. More than likely, she'll be good. Also, to the people wondering why Harry and Draco's circle of friends didn't object because their parents are Slytherins, I have a slight twist to that. Please be patient. Anyways, enough of my babble. Enjoy!

Chapter 6

**Harry Potter: Slytherin! **

**By: Rita Skeeter **

**Citizens of the Wizarding world, it is to my great shame to tell you that Harry Potter, defeater of He-Who-must-Not-Be-Named, has been sorted into Slytherin. As you all know, Slytherin is one of the Hogwarts houses. There have been accusations that this house practices dark magic. This reporter had an exclusive interview with Mr. Potter's muggle relatives. **

**"He always ruined everything wherever we went! He turned my husband into a rat!" said Petunia Dursley, aunt of Mr. Potter. **

**"Potter was a waste of space. He stuffed me in the cupboard under the stairs so that he could eat all the food in the fridge!" wailed Dudley Dursley, cousin of Mr. Potter. **

**All of these statements have been proven true. There was a room full of broken toys that had once belonged to Mr. Potter. Due to the evidence found at Mr. Potter's home, this reporter decided to question some class mates of Mr. Potter. **

**"He used dark magic in Transfiguration." Ronald Weasley, first year Gryffindor, wrote in a letter to the _Daily Prophet_. "He uses this stick thing and thinks he's better than everybody else. When Bulstrode took my friend Neville's Rememberall, I went to take it from her. Potter somehow bewitched my broom and made me fall so he and Malfoy could take the credit." **

**The Malfoys are a dark Wizarding pureblood family, and it is believed that Mr. Lucius Malfoy was under the Imperious curse during the First War. Is our hero going dark? **

Harry dropped Blaise's copy of the _Daily Prophet_ in shock. What had he done wrong? Why was this Rita Skeeter making him out to be a bad person? School had been going great. He was passing all of his classes with the highest grades. Looking at the Gryffindor table, he noticed the youngest Weasley boy smirking smugly at him. Harry didn't realise how badly he was shaking until Draco gave him a one-armed hug.

Tears threatened to come forth, but Harry absolutely refused to let them fall. Like hell he was going to give Weasley the pleasure of seeing him cry. He gripped his staff tightly until his knuckles turned white. His sadness and self-loathing turned to anger. Glasses started to shake and windows broke. Screams filled the air as Harry's body shook.

"Harry, calm down!" Draco yelled. Harry closed his eyes and forced himself to relax. It wouldn't do well to destroy the Great Hall. Plus, he didn't want to hurt Draco or everybody else who didn't do anything. Everything stopped and Harry calmly walked towards Weasley who nearly wet himself.

"How. Dare. You." He gritted out. "You stupid jealous git, how dare you! What did I do to make you hate me so much!? Is this because of my being in Slytherin? I recommend you get over it or find yourself a new saviour. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?"

The red head glared at him.

"You're supposed to be the hero of this world, and you're in Slytherin! Everybody in Slytherin is dark. Don't you get that? And you can't tell me what to do! Besides, you don't belong here, you freak! You should just get out."

"MR. WEASLEY THAT IS ENOUGH! HOW DARE YOU! THE AUDACITY YOU HAVE TO TELL A STUDENT THAT THEY DON'T BELONG HERE! YOU ARE **_NOT_** THE HEADMASTER OF THIS SCHOOL!" Professor McGonagall screeched. She went up to Weasley and grabbed his ear, twisting it and yanking it harshly.

"Ow!" the red head whined.

"You be quiet, Mr. Weasley. Just wait till I speak with your mother!" Professor McGonagall glared at him. Harry walked over to the Slytherin table, grabbed his stuff, and left with Draco to Herbology.

* * *

Harry sighed in annoyance. All day, people have been giving him funny looks and whatnot. It was highly agitating. While most of the Gryffindors gave him dark looks, the Hufflepuffs gave him sympathising looks and the Ravenclaws gave him calculating looks. The Slytherins gave him blank looks, knowing it wasn't any of their business. Bulstrode, however, chose to comment every single opportunity she had.

"I always knew you'd be a spoiled brat, Potter."

"You should've been a Gryffindork, Potter."

Harry had enough and went to the library during lunch. Of course, he told Draco so that the blonde wouldn't have a panic attack. The small Slytherin was reading quietly when two red headed boys came into view.

"Hello there. I'm Gred—" one said.

"And I'm Forge—" the other said.

"And we're the Terror Twins," they finished together.

"We just wanted to—"

"Apologise for what ickle little—"

"Ronnikens did to you."

"It was seriously not—"

"Right. He's always been—"

"The jealous prat."

"Do you think you—"

"Could not judge our family—"

"Based on what he did?"

"Honestly, we were almost—"

"Sorted into Slytherin—"

"Ourselves."

"So, how about it?" The first one held out his hand.

"Friends?" The second one also held out his hand. Harry had to pick up his jaw. That was seriously freaky yet so cool!

"Er…OK?"

The twins smiled. "Great! We'll see you at lunch tomorrow." They left the library and Harry shook his head before grinning. For some reason, he felt warm and fuzzy inside. Somebody outside his house wanted to be friends with him! Grabbing his stuff, Harry exited the library quickly. As soon as he left, he quite literally ran into Professor Snape.

"Gah! I'm so sorry, Professor. Are you all right?" Harry asked quickly, trying to help the Potions Master off the floor.

"Why weren't you at lunch, Mr. Potter?" Severus asked, his eyes narrowing. Trying to remember that Professor Snape wasn't his uncle, Harry answered in a meek voice.

"I didn't want to be gawked at. And I wasn't too hungry."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Come to my office, Mr. Potter," he commanded.

* * *

"What is this?" Harry asked, holding the green vial that was thrusted into his hands.

"A nutrient potion. You are severely malnourished and underweight. I should've given this to you sooner. You are to drink this potion before every single meal from now on. I will provide it. Is that understood?" Severus explained. Harry nodded his head. "Also, you are not to skip any more meals. Narcissa would have both our heads."

"Yes, sir." Harry hesitated slightly. "Sir, will the Wizarding world find out what really happened? At the Dursleys' house I mean." Severus sighed.

"I'm not sure. Hopefully they won't and hopefully nobody else will find out. Last thing before you go…" Severus got up and walked towards a closet. He pulled out two long packages. "One is for you, one is for Draco."

"What are they, sir?" Harry asked, shocked that he received a gift.

"Nimbus 2000's so you can beat Gryffindor. Do not show this to anybody but Draco. Your Quidditch match is in November. You will use this broom only to train. Do NOT let anybody find out you're on the team."

* * *

It is now October 31; nearly two months since the _Daily Prophet_ wrote that article about Harry. Of course, they wrote more but people eventually stopped reading them. Harry, Draco, Pansy and Blaise were doing well in all of their classes since Harry pushed them all to do their best. They weren't as close to Crabbe and Goyle like they were before. Not since the day Harry had over heard them talking in the Owlery.

**"Did you get it?" Crabbe asked. Harry, who had just walked in to send Narcissa a letter, quickly hid behind a large curtain. **

**"Yeah. Make sure nobody is here," Goyle said quietly. Crabbe looked around before locking the door. **

**"Read it aloud." **

**"Yeah, yeah, relax." Goyle cleared his throat before reading the letter in his hands: **

**_My son, _**

****

**_You have done an excellent job at gathering the information. Well done. While it is good, we need more. The Dark Lord's inner circle needs more information on Lucius Malfoy. See what you can pump out of Draco. Remember, if you do this, the Dark Lord will be pleased. Also, get information on Snape. We are not sure if his loyalties truly lie within the Dark Lord. Make sure you and Vincent also collect information on Harry Potter. The Dark Lord will be pleased with that, and you will most definitely get a reward. _**

****

**_Your Father. _**

****

**"We still have to pretend to be friends with those losers," Crabbe growled. **

**"Yes, but think of the reward we'll get." Both left the owlery after burning the letter, unaware of Harry who remained frozen behind the curtain. **

Harry put his quill and ink away, now done with his Defence Against the Dark Arts homework. He had been so excited to take that class, only to discover it was a joke. Not only was Professor Quirrel creepy, but also his scar burned every time their eyes met. Harry hadn't told anybody, not wanting to worry them unnecessarily. Glancing at the clock, he discovered it was time for dinner. Draco was working with Blaise on an assignment for Transfiguration.

Harry walked towards the Great Hall. Because of the nutrient potion, he had filled out more. Unfortunately, it did nothing for his growth. He sat down near the middle of the table, and Draco sat next to him a moment later. Dinner appeared on the tables, and everybody dug in. Harry absentmindedly noted that Granger and Quirrel weren't there. The Great Hall was loud with chatter when the door burst open.

"TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!" Professor Quirrel yelled, running towards the staff table. "Thought you ought to know." The man fainted and everybody screamed as thunder crashed.

"SILENCE! Everybody, do not panic. Prefects, lead your houses to their dormitories. Teachers, follow me to the dungeons." He was about to leave when he stopped. "Slytherins, follow the Hufflepuffs." Who's _he_?

As Harry left the Great Hall, he noticed Weasley talking to Finnigan. Nobody noticed him leave the line of Slytherins.

"We have to go save the know-it-all. She's still stuck in the bathroom," The red head whispered loudly.

"What do you mean 'we'? You're the one who said those things and made her stay in the bathroom all throughout lunch." Finnigan shook his head and followed the rest of the Gryffindors.

"Fine, I'll save Granger myself and when I get a medal of honour, you'll be sorry!" Weasley ran to the girl's bathroom where the troll and Granger were.

Harry followed him, knowing he wouldn't be able to hold off a troll. While he couldn't hold one off either, he at least knew how to stop one from attacking. Entering the bathroom, he saw Weasley knocked cold, and Granger trying to get away from the troll that was prepared to strike. Without thinking, Harry jumped in front of her and got down on his hands and knees, bearing his neck in a submissive position. He grabbed Granger and forced her to do the same.

"This is the leader of a group of trolls. If you show that you are submitting to him, he will back off," he whispered to her.

"How do you know he's the leader?" Granger asked tearfully.

"Do you see that mark on his forehead? All leaders have that. Just stay still," Harry whispered back.

The troll looked at them stupidly before sitting down. He felt Harry's power roll off him in waves and knew this boy was superior to him. To have the boy bow down to him felt wrong. The troll grabbed Harry and Granger's arms, forcing them out of their position. He then put his hands on his sides. Harry hesitantly touched the troll on his forehead, going over the strange club-shaped marking. He motioned Granger to do the same. They were showing their thanks by doing this. Harry's eyes met the troll's.

'_Go home_,' he whispered in his mind. The troll seemed to understand him and got up. It walked out of the bathroom and slowly made its way to the entrance of the castle. Harry watched it leave and sighed in relief. Granger looked at him.

"How did you know how to do that?" she asked, her voice filled with awe.

"I read it in a book." She nodded her head and looked at Weasley.

"Why were you in here?" Harry questioned curiously. Granger's eyes filled with tears.

"Ron, he told me that I didn't belong here. That I was a know-it-all. I had corrected his wand movements in Charms."

Harry nodded, remembering that scenario. Before they could do anything else, the teachers came.

"What happened?" McGonagall screeched. Harry and Granger looked at each other before filling them in. Needless to say, Ronald Weasley would have detention for a very long time.

A/N: Like it? Please review.


	7. Quidditch game and the Mirror of Erised

Title: Harry Potter and the Slytherin Adventures

Author: Rokudaime Kunoichi

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Humour

Summary: AU. Harry gets sorted into Slytherin, befriends people from all the houses, and is on his way to becoming the most powerful wizard in the world.

Warnings: spoilers for the first book, mention of child abuse, OOC-ness, Slytherin!Harry, AU, fluff, Nice!Slytherins, cursing, etc.

Beta: Indie

Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. I do not make a profit from this; I just borrow the characters to put into my take on a clichéd plot. Copyright infringement is not intended, and some of the details can be found in a copy of _Harry Potter and the Sorcerers/Philosophers Stone_. **

A/N: Thanks to everybody who reviewed. You guys are awesome. Here's the next chapter and its nice and long.

Chapter 7

Ever since Harry had saved Hermione from the troll, they became really good friends. She was labelled traitor by many of the Gryffindors, but she didn't really care anymore. Hermione and Harry would do homework together and debate many topics. The small Slytherin was happy that she wanted to be his friend. Hermione was picked on by Ron a lot, but she ignored him. Many of the Slytherins paid her no mind, and Professor Snape left her alone during Potions. Draco, however, grew envious of her.

**Harry and Hermione were talking about magical creatures when Draco stormed out of the room. Harry, confused with why he was acting this way, followed the blonde. **

**"Draco, wait up!" he called. **

**The Malfoy turned around and scowled at him. "What is it?" he snapped. Harry was taken aback. **

**"I was wondering why you've been acting funny all week. Was it something I did?" **

**"You're always around that mudblood!" Draco yelled, causing Harry to flinch. The blonde felt bad but didn't do anything. **

**"Why did you call her that?" **

**"Because that's what she is. That's what you call people who were born muggles and were lucky enough to have magic." Draco turned away from Harry, but the smaller boy stopped him from walking away. **

**"Are you saying that's what my mum was? A mudblood?" **

**The blonde flinched at the pain in Harry's voice. "It's not tha—" **

**"So then what is it?" **

**"Nothing." **

**"You wouldn't make a big deal out of it if it were nothing." **

**"YOU WERE MY FRIEND FIRST, AND THEN SHE STOLE YOU AWAY FROM ME!" Draco yelled. **

**Harry flinched again. "Is that what you think? That she stole me away from you?" Draco didn't respond and Harry hugged him. "I'll still be your friend, Draco. Do you think I can crawl into bed with Hermione if I had a nightmare? Do you think she'd be able to comfort me?" **

**Draco hugged Harry back. "I'm sorry. I guess I over reacted. And about the mudblood comment—" **

**"Don't worry about it. Just don't say it again. Agreed?" **

**"Agreed." **

Harry walked to the Great Hall with Draco, Blaise and Pansy. Today was their first Quidditch match and despite the fact that they had practiced a lot, they were still very nervous. As soon as they sat down for breakfast, Hermione came over. This wasn't an odd occurrence anymore.

"Hi, Harry. Hi, Draco," she said, sitting down next to Pansy. The two witches had also gotten close.

"Hey, Hermione," the two boys said in unison. Draco nibbled on a waffle while Harry played around with his food. "You know, if you don't eat breakfast then you won't play very well. If you don't play very well, you'll lose the game. And if you lose the game, Flint and Professor Snape won't be happy."

Harry and Draco's eyes widened and they started to eat. Who was it that said fear was a great motivator?

* * *

Madam Hooch entered the field. She was going to be refereeing the game. The Slytherin and Gryffindor teams were hovering in the air. Harry and Draco had caused a ruckus when they entered the field. The crowd wasn't expecting first years to be on the teams, and Gryffindor had shouted the unfairness of it all. Fred and George just grinned and mouthed to them, 'Good luck'. Harry was extremely happy when he saw Lucius and Narcissa in the stands. His heart swelled with joy when he saw the banners his friends had made. One said 'Potter for President' and another said 'Malfoy for Mayor'. At the bottom were green and silver snakes.

"Now, I want a nice clean game from ALL of you," Madam Hooch said. Her gaze lingered on Marcus for a moment before releasing the golden Snitch and the Bludgers. She tossed the Quaffle in the air, and the game began. Lee Jordan, a friend of the twins and a Gryffindor, was doing the commentary.

"The Quaffle is taken by Terence Higgs, former Seeker for Slytherin before Potter slithered his way into —"

" JORDAN!" Professor McGonagall glared, daring him to repeat his comment.

"Sorry, Professor. Higgs passes the Quaffle to Malfoy, first year, Malfoy throws the Quaffle — Wood dives — misses — SLYTHERIN SCORES!" The Gryffindors voiced their disapproval while the Slytherins cheered to the heavens. Harry could see Lucius and Narcissa smile proudly. "Quaffle taken by Angelina Johnson, dodges speeding Bludger courtesy of Nicholas Taylor that slimy —"

" JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor."

Harry giggled. Jordan was pretty funny. The game went on for another hour. The score was now 60 to 20 with Slytherin in the lead. Draco was doing an awesome job. Harry hadn't seen the Snitch — until now that is. He caught sight of the golden ball and started to chase after it. Harry almost caught it when his broom started to jerk, lifting him higher and higher. Nobody noticed his dilemma until Jordan commented on it.

"I think something's wrong with Potter's broom. That or he's lost control — understandable for a first year. That's why they aren't allowed on the teams."

Harry noticed briefly the Malfoys and his friends' worried eyes. He tried to hold on and get control of his broom when his grip slipped, and Harry fell forward. There were gasps of horror as he held onto the broom with one hand. His Nimbus kept jerking, and he swung his other arm up. Harry's eyes searched the crowds, looking for the source of his problem. The game went on, the Gryffindors not giving Slytherin a break, and the Slytherins not allowing the other team to score.

Harry saw Professor Snape staring at him, his eyes unblinking and his eyes unmoving. He saw Professor Quirrel in the same state. Harry was very happy when Hermione 'accidentally' knocked into the DADA professor. His broom stopped jerking, and he mounted it, flying towards the flash of gold. He sped up, going faster with his arm outstretched. Just as his hand was going to close around it, Wood left his post to crash into Harry. The Slytherin fell off his broom and onto the ground. He rolled around head over heels a couple of times before going on his hands and knees. Harry heaved as if he was going to throw up, when the Snitch came out of his mouth.

"Potter's caught the Snitch! Slytherin wins 230 to 40." Jordan sounded so disappointed that Harry almost felt bad for him. _Almost_.

"He didn't catch it, he swallowed it!" Wood protested, but his cries went unheard. Flint and Taylor grabbed Harry and put him over their shoulders. He noticed Draco was on the shoulders of Pucey and Higgs.

"WE WON!" The Slytherin team cheered before leaving to shower up, while Draco and Harry went to see Narcissa and Lucius.

"You both were so great!" Narcissa squealed, kissing them both on the cheeks.

Lucius smirked. "Did you expect anything less from them?"

Harry and Draco blushed as pride rushed through their veins.

"Of course not. I knew they were going to do great," Narcissa pouted. Harry saw their friends come toward them and waved.

"Narcissa, Lucius, I'd like you to meet my new friend." He was so excited about introducing Hermione that he forgot to call them by their respected titles. Not that they minded. "Narcissa, Lucius, this is my friend Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. I'm pretty sure you've met Blaise and Pansy already."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione said politely. Narcissa shook her hand.

"Kids these days are so polite. Please, call us Narcissa and Lucius. Right, dear?" Lucius nodded his head. "Since you're a friend of Harry and Draco's you're more than welcome to visit the manor during Christmas."

"Thanks." Hermione smiled. The Malfoys weren't so bad.

* * *

It was December 19, and Christmas was right around the corner. Harry hadn't expected it to come so fast. He was still the smartest in all of his classes, followed by Draco, and then Hermione. They were only a couple points below him, so it didn't really matter. The good thing was that Weasley had backed off. It probably had something to do with his mum coming up to school and embarrassing him in front of everyone in the Great Hall.

**Lunch had started when the doors burst open. A red haired woman marched straight to Ron Weasley, who had paled, before yanking on his ear. **

**"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY HOW DARE YOU! FIRST YOU WRITE SOMETHING AWFUL TO THE DAILY PROPHET! AND NOW YOU'VE GONE AND NEARLY GOT YOURSELF AND ANOTHER STUDENT KILLED?! YOU BETTER EXPLAIN YOURSELF, YOUNG MAN, OR I WILL PUT YOU OVER MY KNEE!" **

**"Mum, it wasn't my fault! Potter, he _did_ use dark magic in Transfiguration and he_ did_ bewitch my broom! And I didn't get that know-it-all Granger almost killed. She's the one that was in the bathroom!" The woman glared fiercely at her son. **

**"SHE MIGHT HAVE BEEN IN THE BATHROOM BUT _YOU'RE_ THE ONE WHO PUT HER THERE! AND HOW DO YOU KNOW HARRY POTTER USED DARK MAGIC? PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL EXPLAINED TO ME THAT BECAUSE HE HAS A STAFF, HE DOES NOT NEED TO DO WAND MOVEMENTS! DID YOU BOTHER TO CONSIDER THAT? YOU WERE BORN AND RAISED IN THIS WORLD, I SUGGEST YOU START ACTING LIKE IT! ANOTHER THING, YOUR TEACHERS HAVE TOLD ME YOU'VE BEEN GIVING THEM LIP LATELY! I THOUGHT I TAUGHT YOU BETTER THAN THAT!!!" **

**She led him from the Great Hall by his ear. The student body were frozen with shock and mechanically finished their meal. Nobody knew for sure what happened, but it was clear that Weasley kept shifting in his chair for a week. **

Harry cast a quick Tempus charm. It was 10:42. He couldn't sleep since he was so excited about going to the manor for Christmas. Winter break would start tomorrow and it would end the second week on January. Getting up, he grabbed his staff and put on his slippers. Perhaps a walk will help him get sleepy. Harry tapped his staff on the ground and cast an invisibility charm he had found in the books he had gotten from the library. Hopefully nobody would catch him.

He walked around and let his thoughts swallow him. His mind first wandered around the three headed dog on the third floor corridor he, Draco and Hermione had accidentally stumbled upon.

**Harry, Draco, and Hermione were walking up the stairs. They had just come back from Potions. Harry and Draco were going to walk Hermione up to the Gryffindor common room. That's when the staircases decided they wanted to change. **

**"What's happening?" Draco asked, gripping onto the rail. **

**"The staircases change, remember?" Hermione said. The staircases stopped before a wooden door. **

**"Let's go before the staircases move again." They walked through the door only to realise they were in the third floor corridor. "We should probably go back." **

**"Meow." **

**Hermione's eyes widened. "It's Filch's cat! We'll get in trouble." **

**Draco grabbed Harry and Hermione's arms, leading them down the corridor. He tried opening the door, only to find it wouldn't budge. He took out his wand. **

**"_Alohomora_," he whispered, opening the door and gesturing the other two in. Harry looked around the room they were in and froze. His companions noticed and were going to ask him what the matter was when they saw the problem. Three heads looked at them. **

**"Nice doggie," Harry said. One head was cocked his way and he shakily petted it. The dog let out a contented purr and their eyes closed. **

**"How are you doing that, Harry?" Hermione asked. **

**"I don't know but I've always been able to calm animals," was the reply. When the coast was clear, they went to leave. The three headed dog whimpered. "Don't worry, we'll be back soon." Before leaving, Harry caught sight of a trap door. What could be under there? **

Harry glanced ahead of him. His feet had led him to some unused corridor. At the end of it was a mirror. Walking toward it, he saw inscriptions at the top. It read: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. _Harry quickly realised the words were backwards for: _I show not your face but your heart's desire. _He looked into the mirror and his heart stopped.

Two people were looking at him, a man and a woman. The man had black hair and hazel eyes while the woman had red hair and green eyes. These were the people from his dream; these were his parents. Instinctively, Harry reached out and touched the glass. The woman, his mum, smiled warmly at him. Harry smiled back. Looking closer into the mirror, he realised there were people in the background. They were Narcissa, Lucius and Draco. The Malfoys smiled at him and he reached out for them too. His heart swelled with happiness.

"Hello, Harry."

The Slytherin jumped out of his skin and whirled around. "Headmaster! I'm sorry I didn't see you. Wait, how can you see me?"

The elderly man smiled at him. "Your invisibility charm wore off. I must say, though, it was very clever of you. Perhaps you should apply one with a longer duration?" Albus' eyes twinkled as Harry blushed.

"I'm sorry, sir. I just couldn't sleep and decided to go for a walk."

"Quite all right, Harry. Tell me something: do you know what this mirror does?"

"It shows your heart's desire."

"Yes, it does. The happiest man in the world can look in this mirror and see himself exactly as he is."

"What do you see, sir?" Harry asked after a moment of hesitation.

Dumbledore smiled at him. "I see myself holding a pair of thick, woollen socks." The old man smiled jovially. "One can never have too many socks. Alas, I am old and people have found it fitting to give me books. Bleh!"

Harry giggled. "I suppose maybe this year you'll get the socks?"

"Perhaps." Albus turned serious again. "Harry, this mirror will be moved during Winter Break. I ask that you do not look for it when you return. This mirror has driven people mad, causing them to waste away in front of it. The Mirror of Erised, that is what it is called, gives us neither truth nor knowledge." He patted Harry on the shoulder before leaving. Harry, taking one final glance at the mirror, left as well.

* * *

"Harry, how late did you stay up?" Draco asked as Harry yawned for the hundredth time. They were in a compartment on the train.

"I dunno."

"You should really get more sleep. It's not healthy to stay up late," Hermione chastised. Harry nodded absentmindedly as his head began to droop and his eyes began to close.

* * *

"Harry, get up! We're at the station." Draco shook Harry awake. The smaller boy yawned and stretched before getting up and following Draco out of their compartment. Pansy and Hermione were talking while Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Remember to write and I'll see you sometime over break!" Hermione said, hugging each of her friends before leaving to go find her parents. Pansy and Blaise also parted with them, and the two boys went to find Narcissa and Lucius. The two Malfoys were spotted, and Harry and Draco were going to go to them when somebody stopped them. Harry turned around and paled. Draco, however, was a bit more on the rude side.

"What do you want, you fat lard?" he sneered.

The fat man glared at him. "Shut up, you little freak," he hissed.

Harry flinched. He looked at the fat man fearfully. "What do you want, Uncle Vernon?"

A/N: I am so evil for leaving it here, I know. But I should update by tomorrow so you'll find out what happens soon.


	8. Uncle Vernon and Christmas

Title: Harry Potter and the Slytherin Adventures

Author: Rokudaime Kunoichi

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Humour

Summary: AU. Harry gets sorted into Slytherin, befriends people from all the houses, and is on his way to becoming the most powerful wizard in the world.

Warnings: spoilers for the first book, mention of child abuse, OOC-ness, Slytherin!Harry, AU, fluff, Nice!Slytherins, cursing, etc.

Beta: Indie

Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. I do not make a profit from this; I just borrow the characters to put into my take on a clichéd plot. Copyright infringement is not intended, and some of the details can be found in a copy of _Harry Potter and the Sorcerers/Philosophers Stone_. **

A/N: I am sorry (not) for the evil cliffhanger. Here's the chapter many people have waited for. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 8

**"Thank you for the interview." Rita said. She was about to leave when Petunia stopped her. **

**"Could you change my husband back? Please?" Rita smiled at the woman and waved her wand. In an instant, ** **Vernon**** turned back into the obese man he was. **

**"Thank you! Do you know when my nephew gets back from school?" **

**"All Hogwarts students get out for Winter Break on December 20." **

**Vernon**** smiled. "Thank you." He was going to make the freak pay. **

"Shut up boy! You're coming with me." Vernon said, yanking Harry's arm.

"Let go of him!" Draco yelled, gaining the attention from bystanders at the station. He tried to loosen Vernon's grip, but the man slapped him, causing him to fall back and cry out. Lucius and Narcissa ran towards them, but found it hard to get to them since a crowd had formed. Harry, who was frozen, started to do something he had never done. He fought back.

"Let go of me!" he shrieked, flailing his arms.

Vernon smacked him too, but Harry kept punching and kicking. Realising that slapping the freak wouldn't work anymore, Vernon threw Harry to the ground. Vernon took off his belt and began to violently whip him. Police officers and other men tried to pull Vernon off of Harry, but they weren't succeeding. Vernon was animalistic, showing no mercy.

Narcissa ran to Draco, who was unconscious and had a visible hand print on his face, while Lucius ran to Harry. The small boy was curled up in a ball, trying to protect himself from the blows that were being delivered to his still fragile frame. Largo, who woke up during the beating, slithered out of Harry's shirt and bit the muggle. He knew he couldn't change his size since muggles were here, but he did inject his poison in Vernon's veins. Lucius grabbed Vernon's meaty fist, the one with the belt, and twisted it. The obese man cried out as his wrist was broken.

Lucius punched the stupid muggle in the nose, happily watching the blood gush out. He pushed Vernon to the ground and the station shook. The blonde kept on punching him until Vernon's face was a bloody pulp.

"HOW DARE YOU PUT YOUR HANDS ON A CHILD? ESPECIALLY **_MY_** CHILD!" he roared.

The police officers pulled Vernon up, with great difficulty, and put cuffs around his wrist, tightening them. The fat man was lead away, whimpering in pain. Lucius stopped one officer.

"I want him charged with child abuse. His wife is also to be charged with child abuse and neglect."

"What is their relationship towards the boy? What is yours?"

"They're his Aunt and Uncle. My wife and I are currently Harry's guardians."

The officer nodded, writing notes in his notepad. "How long has this been going on? Where are the boy's parents?"

"Ever since Harry was put in their care when he has 1. That'll be ten years. Harry's parents are dead."

The officer shook his head sadly. "I hate doing cases like these," he mumbled. "We'll charge them. Where do they live?"

"Number 4 Privet Drive. They have a son who was raised to hit Harry as well."

The officer flinched, before nodding and thanking Lucius. The blonde gave them the muggle address to Hogsmeade in case they needed to contact him and gave him a potion for Largo's poison. "It's an antibiotic for the poison, made especially for this snake bite."

Lucius turned around to see Harry being helped up by a red headed woman. He recognised her as Molly Weasley. The Weasley clan stood behind her, looking shocked. Except Ronald of course. He looked smug. Lucius sneered at him.

"Are you okay, dear?" Molly asked.

Harry nodded his head. "I'm fine ma'am. Thank you. Where is Draco?" The small Slytherin looked around and saw the blonde in the arms of his mother. Harry started to hobble towards him, but was stopped by Lucius.

"Draco is fine. You should rest." Harry's clothes were ripped and he had angry, bleeding welts all over his body.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get Draco into this mess," Harry said quietly, his eyes swollen and red.

"Don't worry about it."

The abused boy tried to stay up, but he started to collapse. Lucius caught him.

"Can we visit Harry?" Fred (or was it George?) asked, stepping a bit closer.

Lucius stared at him. "Why?"

"Harry's our friend. We'd like to know if he'll be all right." The other twin answered quietly.

Lucius sighed before nodding. "But _he_ is not welcome." The head of the Malfoy family said, pointing at Ron.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't want to go to your house anyways. Besides, Potter deserved what he got. How is he supposed to save the world if he can't save himself from a muggle?"

Molly looked at her youngest son in disbelief. Arthur, however, glared at him.

"I'll deal with you when we get home," he growled. They taught their children better than that, and Ron was giving them all a bad name. Lucius also glared at him before nodding his goodbyes. He went over to where his wife was carrying Draco on her back and both walked out of the station. They went to an alley before Apparating away.

* * *

Harry winced as a healing salve was applied to his skin. Narcissa gently rubbed it in, trying not to put him in any more pain.

"I'm sorry I got Draco hurt," Harry said quietly.

Narcissa paused before going back to rubbing the cream. "It wasn't your fault. Draco was trying to protect you."

"Yes, but everybody who tries to protect me ends up hurt or dead. My parents, now Draco. I should probably go before anybody else gets hurt."

Narcissa looked Harry in the eye. "That is not true. Harry, we love you and you're not going away from us." Harry's eyes welled with tears and he hugged her before sobbing uncontrollably in her shirt. "You've kept things bottled up for so long," she whispered. Narcissa rocked him back and forth.

* * *

"Father, is that why Harry didn't know anything about our world? Is that why you wouldn't tell me?" Draco asked. Lucius was rubbing salve onto his cheek.

"Yes. You see, Harry's uncle was a very mean person. He hit Harry a lot. Your mother and I didn't want you to know, neither did Harry. Because he was abused, he felt worthless. His relatives made him feel this way."

Draco frowned. "I get why you didn't tell me, although I am a little upset that I had to find out this way. But, something keeps crossing my mind. Why was Harry's uncle so mean? What did Harry do to him to make him so angry?"

Lucius sighed. "It's not what Harry did. His uncle is a muggle who doesn't understand our kind. To him, we're all freaks and unnatural. The only way he could cope was to hit Harry. He didn't understand what was going on, and when Harry accidentally did magic, he over reacted."

"Poor Harry. He had to live with that his whole life. Don't worry Father, we'll help him."

Lucius smiled at his son's determined expression.

'_If only it were that simple…_' he thought.

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair. Draco struck up conversations, which everybody was grateful for, but it was awkward. Right after, Harry brushed his teeth, already showered and dressed in pyjamas, and crawled into bed. Lucius had a stool for him to climb so that he didn't have to use his magic. He curled up next to Draco, who was already in bed. It was decided that they'd share a room since Harry had less nightmares when he was with Draco. The boys didn't mind one bit.

* * *

"Harry, wake up! Harry, wake up!" Draco shook Harry awake. It was Christmas morning, and they had to wake up Narcissa and Lucius. Harry woke up and swatted Draco's arm away.

"I'm up, I'm up," he grumbled.

"Come on, Harry, we have to jump on mum and dad's bed to wake them up," Draco informed him.

"Won't we get in trouble for that?" Harry asked worriedly.

"No, they love it! Come on!" Draco grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him towards the elder Malfoys' bed. "On the count of three." Draco whispered.

"One—"

"Two—"

"THREE!" The two boys charged and started to jump on the bed. Harry was thankful he actually made it onto the bed.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Draco yelled, his parents now wide awake. Narcissa grabbed Harry and put him to sit down on her lap while Lucius did the same to Draco.

"Ready to open presents?" Narcissa asked, yawning slightly. Harry and Draco nodded their heads rapidly. "Let's go then." The young boys got off the bed and ran to the living room.

"I am so getting old for this." Lucius complained, getting up and kissing his wife on the lips. "Come on."

* * *

The Christmas tree looked beautiful. The previous night, Harry had suggested that they decorated it themselves. He had seen a family do it together once, and they looked like they were having fun. And that's how Harry felt now— like he was part of a family. They opened all of the gifts.

Narcissa received a jewellery box with unicorns engraved at the sides, a journal, muggle perfume, a necklace with a dragon on it, an emerald studded ring and cards. Lucius received books, a wand holder, cologne, cards and a watch embedded with diamonds. Draco got a Quaffle with his name engraved on it, brand new robes, cards and a muggle CD player. Harry got a Snitch with his initials engraved on it, a whole new wardrobe, cards, a Potions book and muggle cooking recipes. After the gifts were exchanged, they were going to eat breakfast.

"How about we give the house elves the week off and I'll cook?" Harry suggested.

"Why would you want to cook?" Draco asked.

"Cooking soothes me just like brewing Potions does. How about I show you?"

The Malfoys agreed. They all went to the kitchen, and Harry started to take out ingredients like eggs, seasonings, pastry flour, baking powder, honey, milk, oil, and blueberries. He showed the Malfoys how to make blueberry pancakes from scratch and he also made omelettes. It was the best breakfast they ever had. Everybody just finished washing up when owls came.

"Harry, this is from Hermione," Draco said, passing Harry the muggle sweets. He received the same thing and couldn't wait to try them. There was also another present for Harry, except this owl was unrecognizable and there was no note. Harry tried on the silky material only to find his body gone.

"EEP!" he shrieked, throwing the cloak off him.

"Relax, Harry, it's just an invisibility cloak. I wonder who sent it to you," Draco muttered the last part under his breath. Narcissa took the cloak.

"This is staying here. Who knows what type of trouble you'll get in with it at school!" she said, causing Draco and Harry blush. Narcissa looked at her husband who's expression was grim. "Lucius, what is it?" He sighed and thrust the note in her hand. She read it aloud:

_Mr. Malfoy, _

_We regret to inform you on this day that Mr. Potter will need to speak with an attorney to press charges against Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. If he decides to not press charges, they will walk free. We recommend Mr. Keith Stone, who specialises in cases like these. Again, we're very sorry. _

_Chief of Police, _

_Officer Steppe. _

The letter dropped to the ground. Narcissa looked at Harry, who looked really fearful.

"I don't want to go to trial," he whimpered.

Narcissa took his face in her hands. "Harry, you must! If you don't, they'll go free, and they might do it to someone else." She hated to have to use the guilt factor, but if he didn't press charges those muggle bastards will more than likely do something like this again.

"I, um, well, I, fine," Harry whispered. As much as he didn't want to face the Dursleys, he didn't want to have to put somebody else through what he went through. "When do I have to go?"

* * *

**Harry Potter: Abused!**

**By: Rita Skeeter **

**We here at the _Daily Prophet_ wish to apologise to Mr. Potter for the article that was written a couple of months ago. It seems that all the information thought true was false. The room full of broken toys actually belonged to his cousin, Dudley Dursley. Mr. Potter had actually lived in a cupboard and was treated like a slave. He was forced to cook and clean and was also the personal punching bag of his Uncle and Cousin. **

**Mr. Potter is currently pressing charges against his relatives in the Muggle court. When Mr. Potter had gotten off the train, he and Mr. Draco Malfoy were assaulted by his enraged Uncle. Mr. Malfoy, when trying to protect Mr. Potter, was slapped harshly, and his face was bruised. Mr. Potter was slapped, punched and beaten with a belt. There were witnesses, muggle and magical, who prove this statement true. **

**"Vernon Dursley beat his nephew with a belt and was only stopped by Malfoy Sr. The boy is pressing charges against Vernon Dursley for child abuse and is pressing charges against Petunia Dursley for child abuse and neglect," said Keith Stone, Mr. Potter's lawyer. **

**We hope Mr. Potter accepts our apologies. May he have a fast and painless recovery. **

A/N: Voila! Hope you enjoy Lucius kipping Vernon's ass. I know I did. Please review. Next chapter should be up tomorrow.


	9. Trial and a Unicorn's gifts

Title: Harry Potter and the Slytherin Adventures

Author: Rokudaime Kunoichi

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

Summary: AU. Harry gets sorted into Slytherin, befriends people from all the houses, and is on his way to becoming the most powerful wizard in the world.

Warnings: spoilers for the first book, mention of child abuse, OOC-ness, Slytherin!Harry, AU, fluff, Nice!Slytherins, cursing, etc.

Beta: Indie

Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. I do not make a profit from this; I just borrow the characters to put into my take on a clichéd plot. Copyright infringement is not intended, and some of the details can be found in a copy of _Harry Potter and the Sorcerers/Philosophers Stone_. **

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Sorry for the long wait, I had to baby sit this extremely cute and cuddly newborn baby named Aidan. (I totally forgot how loud they scream and how needy they are.) Plus, I just had a light case of Writer's block. The court scene is extremely boring, so you can just skip that.

Chapter 9

Harry tossed and turned in his bed. The trial was still fresh in his mind.

**"All rise for the honorable Judge Davis." The bailiff said. Everybody in the court room stood as a pretty woman came in the room. She had black hair, hazel eyes, and was dressed in the Judge attire. The Malfoys and Harry were dressed in formal attire, and Harry was extremely nervous. **

**"You may be seated." Judge Davis said. The lawyers presented their cases, each having made good points, before they began questioning. Stone stood up. **

**"I'd like to call Mr. Potter to the stand." **

**Harry gulped slightly before standing up. Narcissa and Draco squeezed his hand. The Slytherin refused to look the Dursleys in the eye as he walked to the witness stand. He put his right hand over the bible and swore to tell the truth. **

**"Mr. Potter, can you tell us how your relatives treated you?" **

**"They weren't nice." **

**"Where did you sleep?" **

**"In the cupboard under the stairs." **

**"Did your uncle or aunt ever make you do things? Like chores and things of that nature?" **

**"I had to do chores before Uncle Vernon got home." **

**"What happened if you didn't finish?" **

**"I got punished." **

**"Who punished you and how?" **

**"Uncle Vernon punished me with the belt or his hands." **

**"Did your aunt do anything?" **

**"Well, she'd yell at me and slap me. Once she hit me with the frying pan." **

**"What did your cousin do?" **

**"He picked on me at school. I wasn't allowed any friends. Everybody who had wanted to be my friend was chased away. And ** **Dudley**** invented this game called 'Harry Hunting'. He and his friends would chase me around the neighborhood and when they caught me, they beat me up." **

**"Thank you, Harry. Nothing further." **

**The Dursleys lawyer, Ashley Lesling, had black hair and blue eyes. Her suit was neatly pressed and she looked very professional. Her expression was cold. **

**"Mr. Potter, did the Dursleys ever give you anything? Food, clothing, etc.?" **

**"Yes, but—" **

**"So they provided for you." She cut in. **

**"Sort of." **

**"What do you mean sort of?" **

**"I mean I was given large hand-me-downs and I wasn't allowed to eat more than a piece of stale bread." **

**"But you still got food and clothing and shelter. Luxuries that many people don't have. Tell me Mr. Potter, where do you go to school?" **

**"It's a boarding school for the gifted in ** **Scotland****." **

**"That's funny because your Uncle told me you go to St. Brutus' Academy for Incurably Criminal Boys." **

**"My friend in the crowd, Draco, goes to the same school I do and it's in ** **Scotland****. I don't know any St. Brute Incurable school." **

**"I have records," she held up papers, "that say you went there since you were 9." She gave the papers to him. Harry looked at them in confusion. His name was there, his picture was there, but he never went to this school. Scanning the paper, he realized what was off. **

**"That's not my right birthday and that's not my right name." The papers said Harry Jake Potter, born on July 29, 1980. "My name is Harry _James_ Potter and I was born on ** **July _31_, 1980****." The paper was snatched angrily from his hands. **

**"Do you have proof your uncle beat you? I do believe you just stated that he hit you when you didn't finish your chores. That's called discipline." **

**"He did hit me and I do have proof." Lesling stared at him. **

**"Nothing more for this witness." Next, ** **Vernon**** was called to the stand and Stone started to question him. **

**"Mr. Dursley, how would you describe living with Mr. Potter?" **

**"He was a freak that we should've left at an orphanage!" **

**"You hated your nephew?" **

**"Yes." **

**"You wanted him to pay?" **

**"Yes." **

**"So, you beat him and starved him?" **

**"Yes." The crowd gasped. ** **Vernon****'s eyes widened at what he just revealed. "I-I mean no!" **

**"Mr. Dursley, may I remind you that you're under oath?" ** **Vernon**** glared at him. **

**"I know that!" **

**"So, why did you lie just now?" **

**"You don't understand! That boy was freaky! Somebody had to put him in his place." **

**"So you beat a child!?" **

**"I had to beat the magic out of him! The school he goes to is ** **Hogwash** **School**** of Witch and Wizard Crafts!" The court room was client. **

**"Your honor, my client is clearly not sane—" **

**"Shut up you wretched woman! My husband is perfectly sane! That boy does go to the magic school! He does!" Petunia exclaimed loudly. Everything went downhill from that. ** **Vernon**** and Petunia were sentenced to ten years in a mental hospital while ** **Dudley**** was sent to Aunt Marge. **

"Harry, are you OK?" Draco asked tiredly. Harry jumped, having forgotten that he shared a room with the blonde.

"I'm fine." Draco gave him a look.

"No, you're not. What's bothering you?"

"I'm just thinking about the trial. How everything turned out. I just feel bad that Vernon and Petunia were sent to a mental hospital when they were telling the truth."

"Harry, you don't have to feel bad for them. Did they fell bad for you when they locked you in a cupboard or beat you?" Harry sighed and Draco hugged him.

"I get what you mean, but I can't help but feel bad."

* * *

Winter break was over and the boys were in a compartment on the train with their friends. Harry was thinking back on the incident at the Malfoy's Annual Winter Ball.

_"Harry, are you ready?" Draco called from downstairs. A ball was hosted at Malfoy Manor and lots of pureblooded people where going to be there plus Harry and Draco's friends. _

_"Coming!" _

_Harry came down the stairs and Draco's jaw dropped. Harry had on black robes with emerald stitching on the side. The sleeves had snakes on them and Largo lazed on his shoulder. The blonde blushed a little. His friend looked… cute. _

_"You ready?" _

_Harry nodded. He looked at Draco and his cheeks took on a light shade of pink. Draco was wearing black robes with silver lining and the back had a large silver dragon. Both entered the hall where the ball was to take place. A lot of people were already there, most of them Harry didn't know. _

_"Draco! Harry!" _

_The boys turned around to see Pansy, Blaise, and Hermione. Pansy wore a cream dress that complimented her skin. It was down to her knees and clung loosely to her body. Blaise had on a set of black robes with brown lining. Hermione wore a pink dress that was down to her ankles. They were all dressed simply. Hermione hugged Harry while Pansy hugged Draco before they switched. _

_"We missed you so much!" they squealed in unison. One of the men standing near them looked at Hermione in distaste. _

_"What's your family name?" he asked. _

_"Granger." Hermione replied, confusion clear in her voice. The man glared at her. _

_"This is a 'pureblood only' ball. Mudbloods aren't allowed so why don't you get out of here? You're violating my air." The small group of friends looked at the man in shock before Harry glared at him fiercely. The lights started to flicker and everybody looked at them. Narcissa and Lucius made their way towards the group. _

_"How dare you say that to Hermione, you ignorant fool! Honestly, if there's anyone that's violating the air, it's you and your ignorance! Stupid narrow-minded jerk!" The man's eyes widened in surprise. _

_"Do you know who I am? How dare you speak to me that way!" He went to get closer to Harry when Largo hissed at him. The man jerked back and his eyes were as big as saucers.. _

_"Is there a problem here?" Lucius asked. _

_"Yes! This mudblood snuck into the ball and I was telling her to leave when this boy insulted me. You should have them thrown out of the party." The man sniffed. Lucius smiled coldly. _

_"That 'mudblood' just so happens to be my son's friend. She will not be leaving nor will the boy that defended her. Kindly remove yourself from the ball or I will do it for you Mr. Bulstrode." _

The train stopped at the station and everybody went back to school. Harry smiled as he entered the dungeons. He missed this place.

* * *

"I'm telling you, that three-headed dog is guarding the Sorcerer's Stone!" Weasley whispered to Thomas. They were in the library looking over many books. Harry was on the other side of a bookcase, listening with rapt attention.

"How do you know?"

"Hagrid let slip that whatever was taken from Gringotts was between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel. Plus, I overheard Professor McGonagall asking the headmaster if the stone was safe." Weasley sounded arrogant and smug.

"Where's the three-headed dog?"

"He's on the third floor corridor. I went in there and saw it. The thing almost bit me, but my courage made me escape in time. But, that's beside the point! I think Snape is going to try to steal it."

Harry smirked. Now he knew what Fluffy was guarding and he had a pretty good idea who wanted it, and the man was most definitely not Professor Snape.

* * *

Harry and Draco walked to Hagrid's hut. They had detention with Hermione and weasel.

**"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, and Ms. Granger, detention with Hagrid tomorrow night at 8:00 sharp." Professor McGonagall snapped. All four of them were fighting in the halls and were caught by her. Professor McGonagall gave them directions to where they were supposed to meet Hagrid for detention. **

They hurried to the hut and knocked on the door. Harry and Draco thought it best that they take their wand/staff, but Harry left Largo at the dorms. A bark was heard and then the half-man came out. Hermione and Weasel were already there and then they all took off to the forest.

"W-wait, we're not allowed in here!" Weasel protested, causing Harry, Hermione, and Draco to roll their eyes. So much for Gryffindor courage. Hagrid ignored him for the time being. They came to a stop at a pool of silver liquid. "What is that!?"

"This is what we came here for. This 'ere is unicorn blood. Somethin' has been killing 'em off. We need to find out what that is. Ron, Hermione, you come with me. 'Arry, you go with Draco over there. If you run into any trouble, shoot out red sparks."

Harry and Draco nodded before leaving, giving Hermione sympathetic looks. They were walking around when Harry stopped.

"Harry, what is it?" Draco asked.

Harry didn't say anything and Draco followed his line of vision. There, a couple feet away, was a unicorn with something sucking on its neck. Silver blood ran from the things lips as it looked up. Fear gripped the hearts of both young boys and they remained frozen as the thing came closer to them.

Without thinking, Harry snapped out of it and slammed his staff on the ground. A blue-ish bubble surrounded them. The thing put his hands to it before jerking them away and screeching. The bubble burned its hands. The thing shrieked again before leaving. The bubble was dropped and Harry ran to the unicorn, who was barely breathing. Draco followed him.

"Is it going to be alright?" the blonde asked. Harry tapped his staff on the ground and a green-ish light surrounded the unicorn. The wound healed and the unicorn stood up.

'_Thank you._' It said in Harry's mind. The small Slytherin nodded. '_I'd like to give you a gift to show my gratitude. Do you have anything to hold liquid? I'm going to give you two things._'

Harry summoned two vials and the unicorn cried in one. Then, he scratched his leg with his horn and bled into the other vial. Unicorn blood and tears were very valuable. They only worked in potions if they were given of their own free will. Should you take/steal them, the cauldron would blow up.

'_Thank you._' Harry said in his mind, holding the gifts in wonder. The unicorn nodded and left. The two boys started to head up to Hagrid's hut. When Hermione's group came back, everybody left to Hogwarts. Harry told Hermione he would explain things to her tomorrow. The Slytherin's went to their dorms and Harry crawled into bed with Draco.

"Harry, what do you think that thing was?" Draco whispered.

"I don't know. Draco, could you hold me?" The blonde looked at him in surprise before realizing Harry was trembling.

"What's the matter?"

"That thing might've been Voldemort. What if he needs the stone to come back to life? He'll kill me! I don't wanna die." Harry felt a few tears escape.

"What stone?"

"The Sorcerer's Stone that Fluffy is guarding. He wants it. The stone can turn metal into gold and can turn somebody immortal." Draco hugged Harry tightly.

"Don't worry. I won't let you die and neither will Pansy or Blaise or Hermione or mum or dad." Harry didn't say anything. Looking down, Draco noticed Harry fell asleep. The blonde kissed the smaller boy on the top of his head before going to sleep too.

A/N: This chapter was so crappy. The next one will be better though. Please bare with me. Anyways, please review and give your honest opinion.


	10. The End

Title: Harry Potter and the Slytherin Adventures

Author: Rokudaime Kunoichi

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

Summary: AU. Harry gets sorted into Slytherin, befriends people from all the houses, and is on his way to becoming the most powerful wizard in the world.

Warnings: spoilers for the first book, mention of child abuse, OOC-ness, Slytherin!Harry, AU, fluff, Nice!Slytherins, cursing, etc.

Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. I do not make a profit from this; I just borrow the characters to put into my take on a clichéd plot. Copyright infringement is not intended, and some of the details can be found in a copy of _Harry Potter and the Sorcerers/Philosophers Stone._ **

A/N: To **Draeconin**: Yes, it'll turn into a bottom!Harry fic. I wanted it that way, not because of Harry's abuse, but because I generally do bottom!Harry stories. He just seems like the uke in a relationship. Maybe when I get comfortable enough, I _might_ do a story with Harry topping, just not now. Sorry. And about his staff being shorter than him in the future… well, I'll think of something. Harry's gifts will come in handy with his staff. That's all I'm saying. One last thing, this chapter is dedicated to **MyLittleFerret** who has been waiting patiently for it. Sorry. Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 10

Harry wasn't going to make up his mind. He was going down the trap door and that was final! The small boy just discovered that Professor Dumbledore was called out of the school for some Ministry business. That left the stone vulnerable.

"Harry, are you sure about this?" Draco asked. They were at a dark corner in the library with Hermione, Pansy, and Blaise.

"Yes. I can't let Voldemort come back to life."

"Can't you just tell Professor Snape or somebody?" Hermione asked, worry etched onto her face.

"Will they actually believe a couple of students like us? No, I have to go."

"Then I'm coming with you." Draco said firmly. Hermione nodded, showing she was coming too.

"But, then you'd be in danger!"

"Harry, we're already in danger. Hermione because she's a muggleborn and me because of my family. There's nothing you can do to change our minds." The blonde said.

"Pansy and I will stay here. If you're not back in half an hour, we're telling somebody." Blaise said. He wasn't going to go down some trapdoor and face somebody he knew was way more powerful than him. While he would love to help his friends, his self-preservation was kicking him. At least they were done with exams.

* * *

Harry and Draco walked towards the door Fluffy was behind. Hermione was waiting in front of it with her hands on her hips.

"Finally! I was almost caught by Filch." She whispered, before opening the door. They entered and saw Fluffy asleep. Draco noticed a harp playing.

"Let's move its paw." Harry whispered. The three managed to move it, although Harry slipped and the paw ended up on top of him. Hermione giggled as she watched the boy squirm his way out from under the paw. Largo already slithered out and was laughing at him too.

"Shut up." Harry whispered, his cheeks red. Draco opened the trap door and peered inside. It was dark so he couldn't really see anything. The blonde gulped slightly.

"Ready?" he asked. The others nodded and one by one they went down. The first thing Harry noticed was that he was sitting on something squishy. He had landed on some plant, a plant that was now moving and wrapping itself around him. Harry absentmindedly noticed Hermione and Draco in the same position.

"Harry, Draco, you have to relax. This is Devil's Snare!" Hermione informed the boys. Harry nodded. He remembered about Devil's Snare. Draco, however, did not. He kept on struggling against the plant.

"Draco, stop! If you just relax, it'll let you go." Harry said, as he and Hermione were set free. The blonde stopped struggling, but the Devil's Snare tightened its hold. Draco was slowly turning blue and Harry slammed his staff on the ground. Immediately, Draco was set free. Harry helped him up. They were going to leave down the corridor when the small boy stopped.

"_Largo, where are you?_" he called out as he noticed his snake was not on his neck.

"_Right here._" The Slynder slithered to Harry from his spot in a dark corner. The trio continued their walk down the corridor and heard something that sounded like wings. Like birds or something. They walked into a chamber and saw some type of birds. At least they looked like birds. In the middle of the chamber, there was a broom.

"Are those birds?" Hermione asked.

"No, they're keys." Harry answered.

"I think we can assume that we need to find the right key to open that door." Draco said, motioning towards the wooden door across the chamber. Harry looked at the key hole at the door. It would be old fashioned. Looking at the selections, he noticed one with a broken wing.

"That one looks just about right." He said.

Draco pushed him toward the broom, and he mounted it. The keys started to buzz around maniacally, and Harry waved a couple from his face. The Seeker saw his prey and launched an attack. He chased after the key, dodging random ones, and finally caught it. Harry threw it to Hermione and kept the keys distracted while she opened the door. They entered the room and Harry put the broom aside.

"We got by Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick's stage. What's next?" Hermione murmured. Draco's eyes lit up as he saw the giant chessboard.

"I think we have to make our way across the board," Draco murmured. "OK. Hermione, you be the queen's side castle. Harry, you be the bishop. I'll be a knight."

They got into their places, and the white pieces moved first. Draco ordered pieces to move and they obeyed. Hermione shrieked in surprise as a knight was taken right in front of her. A bit of the smashed piece hit her in the eye, but she was OK. Draco played hard, sacrificing the necessary pieces. His grey-blue eyes glanced around the board, ready to make the next move. His face showed some sort of realization and he muttered, "Yes, I've got to be taken."

"WHAT!? Y-you can't Draco!" Harry yelled.

"Don't you get it, Harry? In order for us to win the game, I _must_ be taken. Besides, I promised I'd protect you." Draco smiled at Harry. Inside, he was an absolute wreck. Where was his self-preservation? He was a Slytherin for Christ sake! He shouldn't be acting like some pathetic Gryffindor. Harry's head drooped. He knew the blonde was right, but Draco already got hurt because of him.

Draco shakily commanded his next move and the white queen took him. Moments before the stone arm hit him over the head, a light blue shield was conjured around it. Even though he was now out of the game, he was in no pain what-so-ever. As a matter of fact, he was still conscious and waiting for the game to be over. Harry checked the king and they won the game. Running off the board, he gave Draco a ferocious hug.

"Don't you ever do something so stupidly Gryffindor, do you understand me?" Harry growled in an uncharacteristic manner. Draco looked shocked before hugging him back.

"I promise." They hugged, Harry tucked under the blonde's chin, before remembering where they were. Harry pulled away, looking at the ground and blushing. Hermione watched them in slight amusement.

"Harry, I'm going to go back." Draco said. "Not only to let Pansy and Blaise know that we're OK, but to owl Dumbledore so he can come." Harry nodded in an understanding manner. Best let their other friends know what was happening before they freaked out. Draco gave Harry a last hug before leaving in the opposite direction.

"OK, so we just beat Professor McGonagall's stage. Next should be Professor Quirrel and Professor Snape," Hermione mumbled.

As the duo reached a door, they cautiously opened it. Who knew what was inside? A horrid odor reached their noses and Harry nearly gagged. It was so gross. Looking around, he noticed a troll knocked out. The troll was bigger than the one he saw on Halloween, and he noted the rather large bump on his head.

'_Poor thing._' He thought. Hermione opened the next door. There was a table with seven bottles on it. As soon as they fully entered the room, purple fire shot up in the door they just came from while black fire shot up through the door in front of them. Harry picked up the paper that was next to the bottles, and read aloud:

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind, _

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find, _

_One among us seven will let you move ahead, _

_Another will transport the drinker back instead, _

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine, _

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line. _

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore, _

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four: _

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide _

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side; _

_Second, different are those who stand at either end, _

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend; _

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size, _

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides; _

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right _

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight. _

Hermione grinned as she began to solve the logic puzzle. Harry let her, feeling a little exhausted.

"I **love** logic puzzles!" the girl gushed. "Seven bottles: three poison, two wine, one for the black fire, and one for the purple fire. Hmmm. Got it!" She handed him the smallest bottle.

"Black fire?" he questioned. Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "There's only enough for one. You should go back with Draco."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "You've got to be kidding me! Harry, You-Know-W… alright, _Voldemort_, could be through that fire! Even though you're pretty powerful, are you sure you can take him on?"

"Of course not. Power isn't everything, I have no experience. However, this is _my_ destiny and I have to do this alone." Harry stated firmly. His jaw was set and Hermione knew instantly that she wouldn't be able to change his mind.

"Fine," she sighed, "I'll go back. Just promise me you'll be careful?" Harry nodded and the Gryffindor threw her arms around his neck. The small Slytherin jumped in surprise. "What, Draco's the only one that gets hugs?" she teased.

"Shut up!" Harry blushed. He gave Hermione a proper hug before downing the contents of the bottle. He shivered at the icy feeling before going through the fire, not looking back. If he looked back, he would've hesitated in his decision. Largo firmly wrapped around his torso and staff firmly in hand, Harry walked into the last chamber. He looked at the person that had been trying to kill him all year: Professor Quirrel.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter," the man grinned evilly.

"Hello, Professor. I see you're looking as crazy as ever." Harry responded quietly. Quirrel glared at him before snapping his fingers. Ropes wrapped around Harry's body, his staff pressing tightly against his side.

"This mirror has something to do with the stone," Quirrel mumbled. "Of course that miserable old coot would think of something like this. Always was a bit barmy."

"You mean you're after the stone and you don't even know how to get it?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I wish for the stone, I see myself in the mirror with the stone, but I do not have it. What did the old man do?" Quirrel ignored Harry— for the time being. "Master, what do I do?" the man whimpered.

"Is Voldemort with you?" Harry asked. Quirrel glared at him.

"You just don't know when to be quiet, do you? Yes, my Lord is with me. Now shut up so I can figure out how to get the stone!" the man glared at him again, before paying attention to the mirror again. "Is the stone inside? How do I get it out?"

"**_Use the boy._**" A voice answered.

Harry gulped as Quirrel released the ropes binding him and tossed away his staff. Harry slowly walked toward the Mirror of Erised. Quirrel had enough of that, and roughly grabbed his arm before nearly throwing him to the mirror. Largo hissed angrily and bit the man. He quickly grew in size and squeezed Quirrel. The pitiful DADA teacher whimpered before he grunted out a spell. Largo hissed in pain, releasing Quirrel and receding in size. The Slynder curled up and didn't move. Harry watched with wide eyes.

"What did you do to him?" he shrieked, running to his companion. Quirrel, although severely weakened from the snake bite, backhanded the small boy. Harry bit his lip to prevent himself from crying out. The Professor grabbed Harry's hair and forced him to look in the mirror.

"What… do… you… see?" he slurred out. The man was getting weaker. Harry looked in the mirror and saw himself with the stone. His mirror self winked before placing the stone in his pocket. Quirrel gave a sharp tug at his hair. "Well?"

"I see my family." The Slytherin responded quietly.

"**_He lies._**" The voice said. "**_Let me speak to him… face-to-face…_**"

"Master, are you sure you're—"

"**_Do not question my orders, fool! Do as I ask!_**" the voice snarled.

"Of course, right away." Quirrel started to untie his turban. When the purple garment was off, Harry's eyes widened in surprise. There, at the back of Quirrel's bald head, was another face. Not just any face, but **Voldemort's** face!

"**_Harry Potter, we meet again. Do you see what I've become? What I must do to survive? While unicorn blood can strengthen me, it cannot give me a body of my own. So why don't you hand over the Stone we seek that is currently in your pocket?_**"

"NEVER!" Harry yelled, trying to keep his brave façade up when all he wanted to do right now was to hide from that face.

"**_There's that foolish bravery! Your parents had it too, you know. Even the brave have a breaking point. Did you know what your mother's final words were? Do you know how much she begged for me to spare your life? She was a foolish woman indeed._**" Harry was furious at how this stupid face-without-a-body insulted his mother. Glancing around, he noticed his staff lying across the floor. Mentally counting to three, Harry made a lunge for it. "**_STOP HIM!!_**"

Quirrel jumped atop of Harry and the two rolled on the floor. The man's hand found its way around Harry's throat and the Slytherin struggled to breathe. Memories of when Vernon did this were slowly suffocating him, causing him to go in a raw panic. He thrashed his arms, trying desperately to get free. When the grip only tightened, he grabbed at the hand. Quirrel suddenly screeched in pain and leapt off him.

"What did you do, boy!?" he roared. Harry flinched but looked at Quirrel's hand. It was now dust. Getting an idea, Harry ran up to the man and touched his face. Quirrel shrieked as his body started to crumble. With Quirrel gone and the stone in his pocket, Harry felt woozy.

"HARRY!" The boy turned around to see two people.

"Professor Snape? Draco?" Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed.

* * *

White. That was what Harry awoke to: a blinding white. And the scent of sterilized utensils. His hand reaching for the glasses at its customary spot at the right on a bedside table, Harry opened his eyes. The emerald pools widened in surprise. At the foot of the bed were 'Get Well' cards and candies and flowers and stuff of that nonsense. The only thing that really brought a smile to his lips was the fact that Draco was in a chair right next to him, sleeping. He watched the boy sleep and his stomach got weird butterflies in it. What was happening to him? The blonde stirred awake and rubbed his eyes. When he noticed Harry awake, he gave a happy shriek and launched himself at him.

"Oh my god, Harry! I was so scared that you wouldn't make it and that you would leave me and Mum and Dad are here and we've all been so— GAH! How could you tell me to not be Gryffindor one moment and then the next pull a stupid Gryffindor-ish stunt!?" Draco continued to rant and Harry smiled. At least he knew that Draco cared. Lucius and Narcissa walked in the hospital wing. Narcissa took one look at Harry and went mother hen mode.

"Are you okay? Are you feeling better? How could you pull something like this? I though you said you wouldn't get into trouble! Are you sure you're not feeling any discomfort? Would you like something to eat?" Lucius smirked as Harry was bombarded by questions from Narcissa and Draco.

"Where's Largo?" Harry asked as soon as the interrogation was over.

"He's fine. Apparently, the spell he was under would cause him to feel the effects of his poison. Very painful," Lucius commented absentmindedly.

"What about Hermione? Was she OK?"

"Fine and filling Pansy and Blaise in on all the details," Draco supplied. Harry looked at Lucius.

"Er… can I speak to you for a moment alone?" He asked. Lucius looked surprised but nodded. Narcissa and Draco left the room, although Draco protested the whole way.

"What is it that you need to speak to me with?"

"Are you mad at me?" Harry blurted out. The blonde blinked.

"Why would I be upset, Harry?"

"Well, I just remember you telling me over the summer that you used to work for Voldemort and now I just killed him! Aren't you a little upset?" Lucius sighed before sitting on the edge of Harry's bed.

"Harry, you have to understand, I didn't have a choice when I was serving under the Dark Lord. I know I only told you that I used to be his right hand man, but I might as well tell you the whole truth. My father forced me to become a Death Eater. If I didn't, then he would've killed my mother. They were in an arranged marriage, so there wasn't any love between them. However, I loved my mother deeply. So, to ensure her safety, I became one.

"I did a lot of things I regret Harry, a lot of things. My father set up an arranged marriage between myself and Narcissa. We were very fortunate to develop feelings for each other. She was forced to become a Death Eater as well. A friend of mine, one of the people in the Dark Lord's inner circle turned into a spy, so Narcissa and I followed this person's example. When you killed the Dark Lord that night, I was very grateful. And when you prevented the Dark Lord from returning three days ago, I feel even more grateful.

"I have a feeling, though, that I may soon have to 'reassure' other Death Eaters that I'm 'faithful' to the Dark Lord. I might say or do some things that I don't mean. I hope you understand, but I cannot blow my cover. Neither can Narcissa." Harry looked thoughtful before hugging Lucius around the neck.

"I understand…" he whispered.

* * *

It was the end of the year feast. Harry sat next to Draco, Pansy, and Blaise as usual. Unfortunately, Hermione had to stay with her housemates for the feast. Everybody ate to their heart's content. 

"Another extraordinary year has gone!" Dumbledore said. "I do believe the House Cup needs to be awarded. Now, let's see. Gryffindor is in fourth place with 312 points; Hufflepuff is in third place with 352 points; Ravenclaw is in first place with 472 points." The Slytherin table burst into cheers. "Well done, Slytherin. However, we must award points for recent events. First off, to Miss Hermione Granger, for the use of cool logic in times of distress, I award Gryffindor house 50 points." The Gryffindor table burst into cheers and clapped the girl on the back, smiling. Ronald Weasley just sneered and rolled his eyes.

"Know-it-all." He mumbled.

"Second, to Mr. Draco Malfoy, for a well played game of chess and for defeating Professor McGonagall, I award Slytherin house 50 points." Harry clapped his hands happily and Draco blushed, feeling butterflies in his stomach for seeing Harry so happy. "And last, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Slytherin house 60 points." The table roared again, clapping so loudly that they barely heard Dumbledore scream, "Slytherin wins the House cup!"

Draco hugged Harry tightly and spun him around. He noticed many Slytherins losing control and doing the same. They hadn't won the house cup in nearly ten years! Looking at the head table, he saw Severus give them a small smile. Pride and joy swelled in their hearts. Harry tapped his staff on the ground. Instantly, words appeared in green spidery script.

"SLYTHERINS RULE!"

* * *

Harry hugged all of his friends' good-bye as he and Draco got off the train. Pansy and Hermione had been emotional and squeezed them to death.

"We're coming back next year." The two boys assured them. And, of course, they were going to be able to communicate over the summer. Harry was going to get an owl so that he could talk to his friends. Plus, he was staying at Malfoy Manor— permanently. Lucius and Narcissa were now his legal guardians. He couldn't be happier.

"Come _on_ Harry, Mum and Dad are over there!" Draco said, pointing in a direction.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" The duo walked towards the elder Malfoys, their hands occasionally brushing. This summer should be interesting.

A/N: YAY! IT'S FINISHED! Thanks to everybody who reviewed. Part one is complete. Sorry that this took so long. Haven't necessarily had the opportunity. This annoying thing called 'life' got in the way.

**SEQUEL!! SEQUEL!! SEQUEL!! **

**I will be posting a sequel soon. It'll be called, _Harry Potter and the Slytherin Chamber._ Look out for it. It'll be sometime during this week. I just have to re-locate my copy of _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. _For now, good-bye!**


End file.
